The Craziness of Love Hina!
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: A running  and sequential  collection of stories staring the characters of Love Hina and the crazy things that happen to them.
1. Untested Concoction

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, this is just a perverse work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI

The small dark-skinned blonde stood in front of the sink of the kitchen of the Hinata house adding the finishing touch to her latest liquid invention by adding a few servings of water to the small bottle she had in her right hand. The bottle previously held a very sour liquid that Su bought in a candy store. After shaking up the bottle with the lid replaced, Su started to open it to test the flavor when Sara suddenly rushed in and grabbed her from infront of the sink, dropping her newly mixed drink in the sink, the top still on.

"Hey, you have got to see this!" exclaimed Sara dragging Su out of the kitchen.

"W-Wait, I-"

"Come on, hurry up, we're gonna miss that loser go airborne again if you don't hurry." stated Sara

A little bit later, Shinobu came into the kitchen, went to the fridge and took out a bottle of juice. After closing the door, she noticed the sink faucet had been partly left on. Not wanted to waste water, she went to the sink and turned of the flow of water completely. It was at this time, Shinobu noticed the small dropped bottle in the sink.

"This one of Su's bottles with that sour liquid in it. I wonder what it's doing here. Oh well, I'll just return it to her."

After removing the bottle from the sink, Shinobu paused for a moment and looked behind her. Seeing no one, she placed her juice down and untwisted the cap on the other bottle and took a quick sip of it. She was quickly surprised by the taste, it was not at all sour, in fact, it was quite sweet, really sweet. Shinobu took one more quick drink before replacing the cap and retrieving her juice and leaving the kitchen.

On her way out, she heard the well familiar statements "PERVERT! and DIE URASHIMA! together, then and loud boom and the scream of Keitaro as it quickly began to fade.

A somewhat sad look crossed Shinobu's face.

"Keitaro..."

"That was great!" happily stated Su to herself as she made her way back into the kitchen to get what she left.

Upon looking into the sink, the girl was shocked to not find the bottle she left.

"Oh no! Where could it have gone? I haven't even tested it yet, so I don't know what effect it was..."

The girl then dicided to return to her room.

"Hmmm, but Naru, Motoko, Sara, Mutsumi, and Keitaro couldn't have taken it..." thought Su as she walked to her room. "... That leaves ether Shinobu or Kitsune... Wait a minute, I saw Kitsune on the couch sleeping, that leaves Shinobu. She must've taken it. Well, since she obviously still alive, I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Su sighed in relief as she reached her room. Then heard Shinobu call her name from up the hall.

"Hey, Su, I was just looking for you, here." states Shinobu as she hands Su her bottle.

"Oh, thanks... hey, it feels lighter." replies Su as she holds the small bottle.

Here, Shinobu blushes a little.

"Oh, well, I took a little drink or two."

"And you feel ok?" asks Su.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, no reason. Thanks for returning this." replies Su.

"Your welcome, see you later." states Shinobu before turning and leaving.

Su then goes into her room, or should I say, self made jungle and then quickly takes a big gulp of what's left in the bottle. After about thirty seconds, Su sighs in disappointment.

"Nothing... oh well, at least is tasted good."

Su then went to a large branch and laid on it.

"I wish it did at least something..."

At this moment, Tama-chan floated over to Su and landed on her stomach, smiling at her. Su smiled back as she placed a hand on its shell.

Su then got a very odd feeling within her, well not that odd, she recognized the feeling but why at such a time? She groaned at how strongly the feeling then suddenly hit and literally rolled off the branch she was laying on. She hit the floor but she felt no pain from the impact, it was severely drowned out by incredible serge of arousal that was rushing through her young body.

She firmly grasped her crotch with her right hand as she squeezed what she could of her left breast with her left hand moaning uncontrollably.

"Ah! W-Why... am I feeling so... horny... all of a sudden?"

She then quickly moved her right hand into her panties and thrusts two fingers into herself swiftly before groaning hard in unbelievable pleasure attacking her body.

"W-What's w-wrong with me? I can't s-stop myself..."

Su's green eyes the clouded over as her sudden lust totally claimed her senses. She then spied Tama-chan floating over her looking concerned. Su then quickly shot her left hand up and snatched the turtle out of the air...

"Ooooohhhhhh... my head..." groaned Su as she woke.

She felt she was on her stomach, and quickly noticed she was missing all her clothes as she lifted herself to her hands and knee's, her eyes still closed. Simple getting into this position was tiring, she shook all over, like she had just been scared and ran a hundred yards.

"What happened? I'm so tired, and the spot between my legs is throbbing..."

The girl tiredly sat up on her legs, cupped her right hand over her crotch and felt it absolutely soaking wet, her inner thighs and legs were soaking wet as well.

"What did I do?" asked Su to herself tiredly.

Su then inserted two fingers into herself and found that they went in with absolute zero resistance.

"What the..."

She then pulled out and added a third finger, again, zero resistance. Starting to get worried, Su pulled out a second time and put all five of her fingers together and pushed them into herself. She gasped in total shock as she only then, felt slight resistance.

"What in the world did I do! I was hardly ably to fit three fingers in there before!"

She then lifted herself to her unsteady feet with the aid of a nearby branch.

"That drink must've had an effect after all. Well, it's not that bad, if all I did what masturbate like crazy."

She then noticed Tama-chan passed out on the floor to her right. Simply looking at the turtle, Su could tell it was drenched in fluid as well.

"No... I couldn't have..." stated Su in utter shock.

"Yeah, you did." came Sara's voice, surprising Su immensely as she looked around her room quickly.

Sara the emerged out of the greenery in front of Su.

"Man, I never thought you would get her to fit." states Sara leaning on the same branch that Su was currently propped up on.

"Are you saying, me, and Tama-chan..." stated Su in shock.

"Yep, what ever you had to make you do what I saw, I want some too."

"I can't, Shinobu drunk some and I finished it off." answered Su.

"Oh, that sucks. Anyway, you seemed to have been focus pretty much on Tama-chan..." states Sara.

"That must be what the effect is! Once it starts, the first thing you see you start... I have to get to Shinobu! She has a habit of running into Keitaro." exclaims Su as she tiredly gets some new clothes and puts them on.

"Ewwwwww..." replies Sara at the thought that now was going though her mind.

"Shinobu only had a little bit, I might be able to catch her before it starts taking effect." states Su.

"What do you plan to do once you catch her?" questions Sara.

"..." replied Su looking at Sara, blushing.

"You can't be serious, your both girl's." states Sara shocked.

"You got a better plan?"

"Well, what about making sure she doesn't leave her room?" suggests Sara.

"Yeah, that works too. Thanks Sara." replied Su as she quickly left the room.

"Man, poor Tama-chan... she'll probably never be the same again..." states Sara.

Outside her room, Su's energy was coming back to her as she rushed to Shinobu's room. She quickly opened the door as she reached her room.

Spotting the girl lying on her bed.

"Hey, Shinobu, you feeling ok?" asked Su as she rushed next to Shinobu.

"I'm... not ok, I feel strange..." replies Shinobu lowly, her breathing beginning to quicken.

"Ok, I'm going to go close the door." states Su as she does so and returns to Shinobu.

Su then places a hand over the girl's eyes.

"What are you feeling?"

"Why is your hand over my eyes?" asks Shinobu as she lifts her left hand and moves Su's from her field of vision.

"Well, what are you feeling?" repeats Su.

"Feeling?" here Shinobu begins to blush. "I'm, not feeling anything, but tell me, do you what do you think I should be feeling?"

"What do you mean by that?" asks Su nervously.

"Su, I know this has something to do with that bottle I drank out of earlier. What was it?"

"Well, apparently, it turned out to be a type of 'horny juice'." states Su truthfully, blushing.

"Really? Well, that would explain a lot, I've been feeling exactly that for that last ten minutes. It just suddenly hit me out of nowhere, It's a good thing I was in my room at the time. "Ooohhh, I don't know how long I can fight it. My hands want to go between my legs so bad..."

"You're fighting it? Oh yeah, you only had a little bit of it, so I assume it wouldn't have as strong an effect. Ok Shinobu, listen to me, make sure you don't leave your room ok?" states Su.

Shinobu then closes her eyes, sighing as her legs begin to rub together. "It's getting stronger..." moans Shinobu.

"You want me to leave?" asks Su.

Shinobu then opens her eyes, Su quickly notices her blue eyes have a clouded look to them.

"No, don't go. Stay here."

"Ok, I'll just go to a different part of the room..." states Su.

As she begins to get up from her knees next to Shinobu on her bed, the blue haired girl quickly grabs Su's right hand.

"No, touch me, I want to feel your touch." states Shinobu as she starts to sit up, her breathing quickened.

"Huh? Shinobu come back, you don't know what your saying." states Su trying to take back her arm.

Suddenly, Shinobu dives off them bed, forcing Su to the floor as she looms over her then gives her a kiss full of lust, her cheeks red with arousal.

"Come on, touch me, I want you to touch my pussy so bad." breathes Shinobu as she takes Su's right hand and tries to make her hand touch her between the legs.

"Shinobu get a hold of yourself!"

"I can't help it Su, I'm so horny. Please, touch me..." pleads Shinobu.

"But, we're both girl's..." tries Su, feeling her own body beginning to be turned on by Shinobu's pleading.

"I don't care, I just want you to touch my pussy. Oooohhh, I'm so wet I can feel myself dripping, my panties must be soaked. Su, I'm begging you, touch me... Before I go crazy." begs Shinobu as she begins to lick the skin of Su's neck, causing her to gasp.

'Well, I am responsible for this...' thinks Su. 'She's not being too forceful though, yet...'

"Su..." states Shinobu in a whimpering voice.

Su then moves her right hand from Shinobu's hold as she moves it under her skirt that has ridden up from her earlier dive of the bed, completely exposing her white panties. The moment Shinobu feels Su's hand cupping the wet fabric of the crotch of her panties, she gasps in pure delight as she tenses.

Su could feel the soft, aroused lips between Shinobu's legs through her panties. They were very warm and clearly dripping, Su could feel it, Shinobu's panties glided over her lips almost effortlessly as Su started to rub the spot, causing the blue haired girl pant and whimper in pleasure as she rested her forehead on the floor to the left of Su.

"Su... I want, I want you to penetrate me... with your finger's, please." pants Shinobu.

Su obliged and uncovered the fabric of her panties from Shinobu's aroused labia. Su didn't it, but felt a trail of fluid streaming from her. The dark skinned blonde was surprised at this...

'Wow, that's some stuff that I made. It feels like she's peeing on my hand...' thinks Su as she angles her head on the floor to see the fluid falling to her hand, it had a slightly thicker texture as it appeared to 'ooze' out and through her fingers.

"What are you waiting for?" whined Shinobu.

Su promptly inserted her middle and ring finger into her, Shinobu tensed strongly and gasped in pleasure as, with the help of her vagina's lubrication, Su's finger's slid in with little resistance. Su quickly hit the barrier inside Shinobu and stopped, hearing no sound of complaint from her, Su decided not to go further and start to slowly pump her fingers in and out.

"Oooooohhhhhh... yes, that feels so good..." moans Shinobu.

Su then felt a small hand slid under her shorts and touch her spot.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

Shinobu lifted her head and smiled as she looked at Su.

"I don't want to be selfish..."

Su then felt two of her slender fingers slid into her, feeling her hole open so easily to her fingers.

"Your so loose..." states Shinobu.

Su immediately began to blush from this.

"I bet I could stick my whole hand into you..." smiles the blue-haired girl.

Shinobu then used her other hand to pull Su's fingers out as she shifted her position so that she was looking down to Su's panty-less crotch as she quickly removed her shorts. Shinobu also removed her panties as well, and Su was given free sight of her puffy, wet garden.

"Shinobu what are you doing? This is..." states Su seeing and feeling Shinobu's fluid dripping down onto her face.

Shinobu then positioned her fingers of her right hand together and attempted the insertion of it in Su's wet hole. She found it quite an easy action, her hand all the way to her wrist was inside Su, who currently has her mouth hung open, apparently, Shinobu's action is highly pleasurable.

"Wow, you're really loose, I wonder how it fills to have a whole hand in you."

Shinobu then smiled as an idea came to her lust filled mind.

"What about this..."

Shinobu then began to withdraw her hand, hearing a sharp gasp from Su as she felt a slight squeezing of her hand. She then pushed her hand into Su again, hearing her gasp; "Shinobu!".

Shinobu then lowered her upper body to the floor some as she then tries to insert her other hand into Su. Attempted this, she got her other hand 1/3 of the way in before hearing a groan from Su and finally, a hard resistance as Su's hole wouldn't stretch out anymore.

"Oh well, one is still good." states Shinobu as she pulls out her other hand, leaving her right one in Su. "Hey, why aren't you doing anything? Now your being selfish." states Shinobu looking behind her to Su on her back, her face and neck partly covered in drops of Shinobu's arousal fluid as it continued to ooze out of her.

"S-Sorry.."

Su then raised her right hand and inserted her index and middle finger into Shinobu, drawing a pleasant moan from her. Su heard an obvious and somewhat loud squishing sound as her two fingers pushed into Shinobu. Su was a little jolted by a sudden increase in the volume of the fluid leaving Shinobu as some of it nearly landed right in her left eye. Apparently, Su's finger opened her up enough to allow what was still contained in Shinobu's vagina to suddenly come out. Afterwards, Shinobu's 'juice' appeared to stop, but a long trail still stuck to the top of the girl labia as it hung down to Su's upper lip.

By now, Su's face was pretty much covered in Shinobu's arousal fluid. She tried to ignore it as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Shinobu, again causing the girl to moan. Su herself groaned back a moan as Shinobu continued to thrust her right hand in and out of her.

The two continued there actions for only about two minutes before the both of them groan and moan loudly. As they edged closer and closer to their climax, they sped up the actions on each other. Soon they both climax, at nearly the same time.

Su moaned in pleasure as it hit her, her body stiff as can be as she felt herself cum. Shinobu's climax was slightly different, a short but clear, hard stream of fluid left her 'pee-hole' with an audible hiss as she then immediately moaned loudly in pleasure before dropping to the floor in tiredness, but her body trembled vigorously from her orgasm.

Su felt something spray onto her face but, with her eyes forced closed from her climax, chose to ignore it.

After a few moments Shinobu rested on the floor, she pulled her right hand out her Su, then saw an unusual sight, at least for her.

She saw a really thick, white substance leaving out of Su's vagina.

"Hey, what's this?" asks Shinobu as she scoops a finger-full of it onto her right, middle finger and rubs it between that finger and her thumb. "It's really thick..."

By now, Su had returned from her orgasm.

"I don't know, but every time I climax, it comes out." replies Su.

"I'm the same way, but for some reason, I end up peeing a little." states Shinobu.

(^_^ Such innocent ignorance, it's so cute... -Ahem-, back to the fic.)

At this point, Shinobu places the finger in her mouth, tasting the unusual substance.

"Mmmm, it's good, whatever it is."

"You tasted it!" asks Suu shocked.

"Yes, it's good, there's a lot of it coming from you..." replies Shinobu before spreading Su's lips apart, exposing her hole still full of the white, creamy fluid.

Shinobu then promptly places her mouth directly on the hold and begins to lap at the fluid, 'Mmm'ing'.

"H-Hey, what are you doing! That's dirty!" states Su shocked

"How can something that tastes so good be dirty?" asks Shinobu as she lifts her head for a moment before dropping her mouth back to Su's vagina.

"Ah! I-I can't believe your a-actually doing that... b-but it feels so gooooood..." moans Su.

Shinobu now had her eyes closed as she continued to lick into Su's vagina, trying to go deeper to get more of the tasty fluid out.

About a minute into the act, Shinobu paused strangely in mid lick but resumed a moment later. At the sound of Su's moaning, Shinobu's eyes shot open, her blue eyes now unclouded. She gasped in shock at what she realized she was doing and immediately rushed from over Su, too shocked to stand as she sat on her nude rear.

"W-w-w-what... what was I just doing!" asked Shinobu blushing so profusely, that she might faint at any moment.

Su was a bit surprised at Shinobu sudden stop and didn't reply immediately.

"Was I really doing that? I thought I was dreaming! I couldn't control myself!" states Shinobu quickly.

"Shinobu calm down." urges Su as she sits up and places her left hand on her right shoulder.

Shinobu then appeared to try a calm herself by controlling her quicken breaths. "O-ok... ok..."

"What the last thing you remember?" asks Su.

"I remember... all of it, I just couldn't control myself. I'm sorry Su, and I shouldn't have drunk what was in that bottle with out asking you."

"Hey, it's ok. I at least found out what it does." replies Su smiling.

"Oh, well, you have anymore?" asks Shinobu nervously.

Su's smile turned to a smirk.

"No, but I could make more..."

End ^_^


	2. Su's Horny Concoction Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI

"Hey, Shinobu!" states Su happily as she arrives in the kitchen to see the blue-haired girl filling a glass of water over the sink. "Guess what I got!"

"Huh? What?" asks Shinobu turning around.

Su then reveals a somewhat large bottle from behind her. "You know what this is?"

"Is that more of that stuff we had the other day?" replies Shinobu.

"It sure is! And it's even stronger and more concentrated than before, so now it just takes a little bit for it to have a very strong effect."

"Well, ok, what do you plan to do with all of it?"

"I wanna have some fun with the others, Sara's first, you wanna join me?"

"Ok, sounds like fun." replies Shinobu smiling.

"Great, let's go find Sara!"

The two go look for Sara and it doesn't take long before they find her walking along the upstairs hallway.

"Hey, Sara!" states Su.

"Huh? What's up?" asks the blonde turning around.

"You mind having some fun?" replies Su smiling and showing Sara her bottle of liquid.

Sara's eyes suddenly light up at seeing the bottle that Su holds.

"Hey, is that, that stuff you had a few days ago?"

"Yep, it sure is, whaddya say, lets have some fun, me you and Shinobu here."

"You don't have to ask me twice! Of course I'll join, I asked if you had any more that other time anyway."

"Great, hey Shinobu, think we can use your room?"

"Uh, sure, why not?" replies Shinobu blushing.

"Ok, let's each take a drink of this, which I call, 'Su's Super Special Horny Juice'!"

Sara and Shinobu quickly began to laugh.

"That's such an awful name!" laughs Sara.

"Well I made it, I name it." replies Su.

The three girls then each take a small sip of Su's juice and make their way to Shinobu's room. While Shinobu and Sara enter the room, Su notices Kanako coming down the hall and smiles as though she has a plan. Kanako also sees Su and looks somewhat puzzled at the look she's receiving from Su before the younger girl quickly heads into Shinobu's room.

As Su closes the door behind her, Shinobu, Sara, and Su all shutter noticeably.

"Hey, I think that stuff is kicking in." states Sara.

"Yeah, just in time too..." replies Su before Shinobu suddenly kisses her on the lips, obviously taken by her lust, her sex flush in full bloom over her nose.

"Yeah, Shinobu's got the right idea..." states Sara as she quickly begins taking off her clothes. "Let's get right to the action!"

Sara then walks up behind Shinobu and reaches her right hand between her legs from behind, into her panties and promptly inserts her middle and ring finger into her. Who flinches slightly but continues to kiss Su. Next Sara uses her left hand to reach to Shinobu's front and play with her left breast through her shirt, and finally, starting to lick at the girl's neck.

Since Shinobu was unable to reach behind her to get to Sara, she instead focused on Su, reaching into her panties and inserting her right index and middle finger into Su, causing her to break the kiss and gasp, but Shinobu wasted no time and quickly placed her mouth to the left side of Su's neck. Now the dark-skinned girl trembled in pleasure as her sex flush was also in full effect.

Unfortunately, only two of the three girl's were being pleasured at the moment, so Sara would need to wait for a few minutes.

Shinobu and Sara began thrusting their fingers into and out of the other girl, causing Shinobu and Su to moan out loud.

Only about 3 minutes later, the two girl's were panting heavily, and obviously, it didn't take long for the two to become hot and somewhat sweaty, thanks to their clothes absorbing just about any and all sweat their bodies produce. Sara, who was of course turned on, was flushed across the nose by now but not nearly as red as the other two.

"I'm, about to come..." pants Shinobu

"Me too." adds Su.

The girl's actions continue and Su is the first to reach her moment, moaning out loud as she stiffened and came, her white creamy cum quickly oozing out of her vagina to Shinobu's hand, yet doesn't leave her panties at the moment.

Fortunately, Su was still able to stand as just thirty seconds after Su's climax, Shinobu's arrived and she too moaned out loud as she came, freezing up as her watery cum drenched Sara's fingers and her panties. The sound of fluid hitting the carpeted floor clear as day as it appeared Shinobu peed herself.

Sara soon released Shinobu and Shinobu removed her fingers from Su to see her two fingers moderately coated with Su's cum as the two quickly fell to the floor from tiredness.

"Hey guys, I want an orgasm too." states Sara standing above the girls in her nude glory.

After a moment, Su and Shinobu began undressing. In under a minute they were nude, and Shinobu turned around to look up to Sara and promptly began licking at her crotch, surprising her as a quick gasp left her.

"Ah! Wait a minute, let me sit first..."

Shinobu backed off slightly and allowed Sara to sit on the floor, and as soon as Sara's rear cheek met the floor, Shinobu quickly dived back in as she swiftly spread Sara's legs and placed her mouth to her crotch.

"Ah! ...Well your eager that's for sure." gasps Sara as her right hand rests on Shinobu's head.

Since Shinobu was up on her knees still, Su saw the wet area of Shinobu's puffy, aroused labia teasing her. So with a big grin, positioned herself on her back and pushed herself under Shinobu, quickly placed her hands to the blue-haired girls rear and basically pulled herself up to lick at her wet pussy.

This unexpected action obviously caught the girl off guard as she flinch strongly but hardly skipped a beat in her licking at Sara's pussy.

As this went on for a few minutes, Shinobu managed to lower her pelvis closer to the ground without putting too much strain on her legs and allowing Su to only need one hand. Su promptly used her free hand to begin to finger herself.

Meanwhile Su was moaning in pleasure from Shinobu's wonderful tongue action, feeling herself nearing closer and closer to her own moment of release. Shinobu had yet to even penetrate Sara with her tongue and was already on the verge of climax. When she danced her tongue over the girls clit though, Sara immediately froze and moaned lowly - it was more of a groan but anyway - Her climax swiftly robbed her body of her control as she trembled vigorously while her orgasm rocked her body.

While Sara wasn't experienced in the art of ejaculation, it didn't matter as her vagina throbbed strongly in rapid contractions. Unfortunately, Sara's orgasm was short-lived, only lasting a mere 40 seconds of pleasure before the feeling faded rapidly and so did Sara's tensing body.

At this point, Shinobu stopped licking at her pussy and switched to inserting her index and middle finger into her with her right hand as far as she could go before reaching her hymen.

But moments after inserting her fingers, Shinobu gasped quickly, Su's tongue doing its job on her, and forcing an orgasm speeding toward her. About only 5 seconds later, Shinobu gasped a second time and quickly reached under her with her left free hand to push Su's head down to the floor before 2 seconds later, a strong, clearish stream ejected from between Shinobu's lower lips as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

Regardless though, Su's face was still soaked with Shinobu's fluid as she trembled strongly, even removing her fingers from Sara and clenching her hands into a tight fist. A few moments later, her climax fades and Shinobu rests her head on Sara's pubic region.

At this time, Su speaks up.

"Hey, Shinobu, that's twice you've come, wanna try a third?"

"N-No... I'm too exhausted... I don't, think I'd be able, to take a third." pants out Shinobu.

"Exhausted or not..." began Sara sitting up. "your going to come a third time."

"But I'm too tired..." complains the blue-haired girl.

"So?" replies Su. "We'll do all the work, you'll just lie there and get an orgasm."

Sara promptly turned Shinobu on her back and began pinching and pulling on her nipples with her hands while Su quickly inserted her index and middle finger into Shinobu.

Shinobu soon began moaning and squirming from the stimuli. Su and Sara's 1st priority was giving Shinobu a third orgasm, not exactly on the amount of pleasure Shinobu was getting. So Su immediately began to pump her fingers into Shinobu quickly, while Sara released her right nipple and descended her mouth to the one and began lightly nibbling and sucking on it, causing Shinobu to moan pleasurably.

Given that Shinobu was still quite tired, she still felt an orgasm speeding toward her. Shinobu's lack of bodily responses to the pleasure was well made up as her climax came and she immediately stiffened up, moaning in pleasure as she felt herself come, a strong stream of her fluid leaving her urethra forcefully, hitting Su right in the face. Su was of course surprised by this but quickly opened her mouth to swallow any of Shinobu's fluid.

After just two strong squirts, Shinobu's body trembled vigorously as her climax continued to ripple through her body.

"Yeah!" stated Su happily before Sara added, "Orgasm number three!"

"But we're FAR from done." replies Su smirking.

"That's good to hear." replies Sara.

Su then thought, 'Today, Shinobu and Sara... Tomorrow, Kanako' as she grinned.

End...


	3. Su's Horny Concoction Kanako

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its character's, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI, WATERSPORTS, and MASTURBATION

Kanako sat in the large bath relaxing in the water, it had been ten minutes since she came in here and sat down. It was still quite early in the morning and she had the bath to herself for the moment. Since she was alone, she didn't need a towel covering her and sat in the water nude.

Soon, Kanako gently slid down into the water until she was completely submerged, a few moments after she went under the water, the door to the bathing area opened...

Unaware of the person entering the area, Kanako continued to keep her eyes closed as she trailed her right hand to her crotch and her left hand to her left breast. Since she was underwater, Kanako couldn't make a verbal response as she was forced to hold her breath.

Kanako then began to masturbate quickly, trying to make herself come before running out of breath. She managed to achieve her goal but was forced to return above the waters surface as she gasped a deep breath and moaned as her climax hit, squirting her cum into the water.

"I was getting a little worried about you there for a minute." states Su standing to the side of her above the water only covered in a towel around her body and her arms behind her.

Su's sudden presence shocked Kanako greatly as she nearly fell back into the water as her orgasm continued to ripple through her body.

"W-What are you doing here!" demanded Kanako as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I came to take a bath silly."

"How long, were you standing there?"

"Hehe, long enough..." grinned Su."

Kanako sighed momentarily as the pleasure of her climax died out and began to remove herself from the water.

"Where are you going?" asked Su.

"I need to go use the bathroom-"

Kanako took a step but Su quickly stopped her a said, "Wait, before you go, would you mind tasting this?"

Su then brought from behind her the bottle of her custom made juice.

"Why? If you made it, it would probably kill me."

"No it won't, Sara and Shinobu already tasted it and said they liked it."

"So why in the world do you need me to drink it?"

"Because, I want to get all the girl's opinion on the taste."

"Ok fine, if it gets you to leave me alone..." replies Kanako as she takes the bottle from Su's right hand.

"Hey but be careful, it's concentrated." warns Su.

Kanako gives a non-caring look as she unscrews the cap and begins to down the bottle.

"H-Hey! Don't drink that much of it!" exclaims Su as she takes back the bottle.

"Fine, I drank it now leave me alone." replies Kanako as she starts to walk off again.

"Wait, you didn't say what you thought about the taste." states Su.

"Oh, it was sweet." answers Kanako.

"Good." smiles Su.

"...I don't like sweat things."

"Oh." Su then thinks, 'With the amount she drank, it shouldn't take long...'

Nearly right after Su's thought, Kanako suddenly dropped to her knees appearing to hold herself.

"Ah! What the hell was that! Now i have to go worse than ever!" states Kanako.

"So, if the person needs to use the bathroom, it will start with that first... interesting..." replies Su smiling.

"What are you talking about, you want me to lose it right here!" asked Kanako in shock, while it wouldn't have been a problem if Kanako wet the ground, she didn't want to do it in someone's presence.

"This is going to be fun, making you pee."

"You can't honestly be serious!" replies Kanako continuing to hold herself.

"Yes i am." states Su smiling as she places her bottle to the ground then kneels behind Kanako and places her left hand under her left arm to her breast and her right hand under Kanako's right arm and to her abdomen and pushes in.

"Ah! Stop it!" exclaims Kanako as she tries harder to keep her urine in.

"I'm not stopping until you pee yourself."

For a few moments, Su felt Kanako's body very tense, then swiftly relaxing. Su looked over Kanako's shoulder and saw a puddle growing under her, although Kanako continued to hold herself.

"Wow, you totally suck at holding it in, I just started urging you and your already losing it."

Kanako's face was a deep red as she suddenly "Ah'ed" as her hold completely left her, drenching her hands with her urine as it fell to the ground.

A few moments later, Kanako stated, "Now I'm all horny, is this your doing with that juice?"

"Yep, it sure is." replies Su smiling.

Kanako then begins to groan lowly as rubs her crotch with her hands.

"Ugh, I can't, resist it..."

"Well of course you can't, as much of it as you drunk, I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't wear of for a couple hours." replies Su.

"A couple hours!" replies Kanako shocked, but her voice now partly laced with lust.

"Yeah, hours of hot steamy girl sex." smiles Su as she starts to rub Kanako's left breasts with her hand, causing the older girl to moan. "Your liking this aren't you?"

"Yes..." admits Kanako.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" asks Su smiling.

Kanako then began to moan again as she rubbed her crotch with her hands.

"Hey, wouldn't you feel better in the water?" asks Su.

"Yeah, let's go into the water." replies Kanako, her voice now fully laced with her horniness.

Su then removed her towel from her body, revealing her nude form. The two girls then entered the water, Kanako with her back to the edge while Su was on her knees in front of her. Under the water, Su inserted her middle and ring finger into Kanako's vagina, which caused the older her to gasp out in pleasure.

"Oohhh, go deeper." moans Kanako.

"Sure thing..."

Su pushes her two fingers as far as she can get them to go in Kanako and also uses her left hand to start playing with the girl's right nipple. Kanako moaned in pleasure from the dual sensations and after a moment, moved her right hand to Su's crotch, but the younger girl quickly pulled her hand from her with her left hand.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, you just sit there and enjoy."

Su returned her left hand to the older her's right nipple as she started to lick at her neck and thrust her finger's in and out of Kanako's pulsing hole under the water. The older girl coo'ed in pleasure as she wrapped her right arm over Su's back.

"Oohh... faster, go faster moans out Kanako.

Su quickly does so, drawing a quick gasp from Kanako.

A few minutes later...

"A-Almost... almost there..." moans Kanako through her mild squirming.

It's at this time that Su realizes that she hasn't given Kanako's clit any attention, which she quickly does with her right thumb as she continues to thrust her fingers into her.

At the touch to her clit, Kanako seizes up as her pleasure hits the breaking point and it quickly bursts as her second orgasm attacks her body, jetting her water-like ejaculatory fluid from her urethra into water and Su's hand. After Kanako's ejaculation, she trembles vigorously in the water as Su removes her finger's from her.

'Heh, even Kanako can't resist the effects of my special drink.' thinks Su smiling. 'That leaves just 4 more...'

End...


	4. Su's Horny Concoction Mitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI, PAIN, RAPE(?), BLOOD, and ALCOHOL

"Hmmm... Who should I get next?" thought Su as she walked down the upstairs hallway.

As she passed the stairs leading to the lower floor, she noticed Mitsune sprawled out on the couch sleeping.

"Perfect." states Su to herself before making her way down the stairs.

Once Su was in-front of the older sleeping girl, she noticed Mitsune held a bottle of saki in her left hand that also rested on the floor. After a few moments, Mitsune raised the bottle and drank some of it.

'I got it!' thought Su smiling. 'I'll take the bottle and pour in some of my juice, then bring it back and she'll drink it herself.'

Su got to one knee and tried to pry Mitsune's hand from the neck of the bottle but she found it difficult, nearly impossible to do. Mitsune held onto the bottle like a vice.

'Well, I may not be able to bring the bottle to the juice, but I can bring the juice to the bottle." thought Su smiling as she made her way to her room and returned about a minute later with her special juice.

Su carefully poured in a small amount of her concentrated concoction into Mitsune's bottle and placed her own on the nearby table.

It wasn't long before Mitsune lifted the bottle in her sleep again and took a few swigs. Su smiled wide, this was too easy, now all she had to do was wait. Within about a minute and a half, Mitsune finished off the contents in her bottle before dropping it to the floor. Su could see that Mitsune's face had a slight reddening to it; and smiling, for what reason, was unknown to Su. The young girl although could obviously tell her friend was drunk now, and starting to get horny as she grasped her right breast with her right hand in her sleep.

Unfortunately, Keitaro happened to walk into the area behind the couch Mitsune was sleeping. and he of course noticed Su sitting on her knees infront of Mitsune...

"Huh, Su, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Mitsune to wake up." replied Su truthfully.

"Wake up?" Keitaro then looked down to Mitsune was still holding her breast.

Keitaro almost immediately began blushing at the sight. Naru then walked into the area beside Keitaro.

"What's taking you so long Keitaro?" asked Naru.

Naru then noticed what Keitaro was looking at and immediately got a very familiar look on her face...

"Keitaro..." groaned out Naru lifting her right fist.

"Huh? H-Hey wait a minute Naru! I didn't do-" quickly replied a scared Keitaro holding up his hands.

"... YOU PERVERT!" exclaimed Naru as she once again launched poor Keitaro into orbit through the roof, while he exclaimed, "ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Ohhhh, I can't believe that perv!" Naru then quickly left the room.

"Hehe, that never gets old." smiles Su looking up at the newly made holes in the ceiling.

Su then heard Mitsune moan slightly and turn in Su's direction and a moment later, partly opened her right eye.

"Su?"

"Hello Mitsune." replied Su grinning.

The older girl closed her eye and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind Su..."

"Mind what?" asks Su's genuinely puzzled.

Then, to Su's utter surprise, Mitsune suddenly rolled off the couch and directly onto her.

"...I'm really horny, hehe, and I seem to be a little drunk too." states Mitsune smiling.

"Heh, I don't mind at- Ah!" replied Su before gasping as she suddenly felt the older woman's right hand grasping her crotch through her blue skirt.

"Ooh, there so soft..." states Mitsune before beginning to lick Su's neck.

As Mitsune licked at the younger girl's neck, she began to undo Su's skirt and pulled it off her waist, exposing her white cotton panties, an obvious wet spot in the crotch. Mitsune replaced her hand to her crotch and smiled.

"You're already wet huh? I bet you'd like to get right to the action huh, not bothering with this foreplay business." suggests Mitsune.

"Yeah, let's get right to it." replies Su smiling.

"Good, 'cause I was going to weather you wanted to or not." states Mitsune as she removes Su's panties and gazes at the young girl's aroused labia. "Wow, you really are wet... I bet..."

Mitsune then sticks her right index and middle finger into Su, who gasps as she feels Mitsune's finger's slid right on in completely.

"Heh, you like that huh?" smiles Mitsune.

While she adds her ring finger into Su, Mitsune lowers her left hand to her crotch and starts to rub her own wetness between her legs.

"It looks like I can easily fit three finger's into you, let's see what about my entire hand..."

Mitsune then withdrew her right hand momentarily to form a loose fist. The older woman then attempted to push her fist into Su and felt a little resistance from Su's tightening vaginal muscles and the smaller girl's groaning. It didn't take long for Mitsune to push her hand past Su's labia and into her vagina, the older blonde then smiled.

"Nice..."

Mitsune then pushed once more and pushed her hand all the way to her wrist into Su, who tensed and groaned from stretching her vaginal muscles were undergoing.

The older girl then began to moan from the rubbing she was doing to her own pussy.

"Nnngh, your hand is too big, take it out." groans Su.

"Aww, don't be like that, you need to relax. It's going to hurt when I start thrusting my hand into you."

"Ok, I'll try to relax..."

Su manages to relax, but at the slightest movement of Mitsune's hand in her, Su immediately tenses again.

"I can't relax, pull your hand out."

At this, Mitsune removed her left hand from between her left and placed it beside her to support herself up and replied simply with, "No."

"What? I said pull your hand out."

"No."

Mitsune then pulled her fist out only halfway, which stretched out Su's vaginal exit even more.

"Owww! What are you doing! Pull it out the rest of the way!" quickly states Su.

Mitsune only smiled before she pushed her hand back into Su, drawing a quick gasp from her as a sudden shot of pleasure flooded her senses and her muscles relaxed momentarily.

"Lookie here, if I thrust my fist into you, you relax a little." claims Mitsune.

Su didn't reply but had a look between part pain, and part pleasure.

A moment later Mitsune repeated her previous action of pulling out and thrusting her fist into Su. An action which immediately drew a gasp from her before once again relaxing momentarily from the pleasure. Mitsune quickly followed her second thrust with a third, and again, another gasp from Su, before laxing up.

This continued until the pleasure forced Su to relax her vaginal muscles, providing Mitsune with little resistance to her thrusts while Su's mouth hung open in pleasure with her eyes slightly closed.

"Yeah, there you go, you're nice and relaxed..."

Su then began imminent a low but continuing moan.

"Now I need something bigger..."

Su's eyes shot open in shock at this statement and soon felt Mitsune pull her fist completely out of her, leaving her vagina stretched open wide about an inch and a half.

"Here we go..."

Su lifted her head and was shocked to see the object Mitsune now held in her right hand, the saki bottle...

"The bottom end of this is going in you."

"What! Are you crazy, it's bigger than your fist!" exclaimed Su.

"Crazy? No, horny and drunk, yes." smiles Mitsune.

"But, it'll never fit!"

"You'd be surprised what can fit in yourself."

"BUT-"

Mitsune quickly places her left hand to Su's mouth and her head to the floor and shushes the girl.

"It'll only hurt worse if you resist."

Right after Mitsune states this, she quickly places the large end of the saki bottle to Su's slowly contracting vagina and pushes it into her, with an almost immediate pained, muffled groan from Su.

"Your tensing up again..." states Mitsune as she forces the end of the bottle past the Su's vaginal entrance and lodged into her, but only just past her labia.

Su emitted another pained groan as the bottle entered and quickly began crying. The young blonde managed to muffle out, "It hurts! Take it out!"

"Not until you come." came Mitsune's reply as she pushed on the bottle hard, pushing it further into Su's pained vagina.

Much to Su's pain, Mitsune pushed the bottle all the way into Su till the bottle just began to narrow into the neck of the container. What Mitsune didn't see, was the red fluid slowly dripping to the floor under Su's crotch.

"There, It's all the way in, now let's get started with that orgasm..."

Mitsune kept her left hand pressed to Su's mouth while she used her right thumb and index finger to pinch the younger girl's throbbing clit and began to lightly pull on the small nub. Su tensed even more, this was a double-edged sword, her tensing caused the pain coming from her crotch to grow while it also seemed to cause her climax to come hurling toward her.

In a matter of just seconds, her climax attacked her body. Su immediately screamed in pleasure through Mitsune's hand as this climax was quite possible the strongest she's ever had. Although the pleasure was immense, so was the pressure building within her vagina. Su was a girl who actually ejaculated when she came and she was literally plugged up.

Su quickly lowered her hands to her crotch to try and pull the bottle out but Mitsune grasped her small wrists with her right hand, unaware of Su's second problem.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, at least ride out the orgasm before you take it out."

Mitsune held the smaller girl's hands as her body trembled incredibly strong, until her climax died out about 30 seconds later and her body limp from her orgasm.

"There, now we can takeout the bottle..."

Mitsune grasped the neck of the bottle and slowly pulled it out completely.

"Wow, look at how wide you're stretched open now..." states Mitsune as she sees Su's hole stretched open nearly 3 inches wide.

Mitsune was smiling, until she saw Su's white creamy cum exiting her vagina, but streams of a red substance in it.

"Uh-ohhhh..."

Mitsune saw quite an amount of Su's blood laced cum leave her, near the amount of a small styrofoam cup as it pooled on the floor.

"Um, Su, are you alright?" asks Mitsune nervously.

Su made no response as she had soon past out from previous strain in her vagina.

Mitsune sat up and looked around, seeing no one, she quickly slid Su's panties back over her pelvis. Lifted the small girl over her left shoulder and replaced her skirt and carried her to her room.

End...


	5. Su's Horny Concoction Naru

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI, WATERSPORTS

"Ohhh... I'm still so sore..." stated Su standing with her left hand pressed lightly between her legs, through her blue skirt.

Su is also in her room.

"But I think I kinda had that coming yesterday, I can't expect everybody to react the same way to my juice."

"I'll just have to avoid my next target trying to touch me there... hmm, there's 3 left, Naru, Motoko, and Mutsumi..."

Just then, Naru suddenly opened her door and entered, which caused Su to quickly remove her hand from her crotch.

"Hey Su, good morning!" greeted Naru cheerfully.

"Huh? Um, good morning." replied Su mildly puzzled at Naru's sudden presence.

Naru hadn't closed the door and Su noticed Sara walking past the doorway and gave a thumbs-up gesture and quickly removed herself from view.

"Su? Did you hear me?" asks Naru.

"H-Huh?" replied Su focusing back to Naru.

"I said, Sara told me you wanted to see me about a drink or something."

"A drink?" questioned Su before catching on. "Oh! A drink! Yeah, I want you to try a little something I made; Shinobu, Sara, Kanako and Mitsune all tried it. Except Kanako, they all liked it, I want your opinion too." replied Su taking said drink off a nearby dresser top.

"Oh, ok, I'll try it." stated Naru extending her right hand.

"Great, don't drink too much though, it's a little concentrated." replied Su as she handed the bottle to Naru.

"Ok."

Naru took a moderate sip of the juice.

"Hey, that's really good! It's so sweet it's like liquid candy." states Naru.

Su then walks past Naru and closes her door completely.

"Hey, what are you closing the door for?" asks Naru.

Su turned to look at Naru and didn't say anything, appearing to wait for something.

"What are you just standing there for? You're starting to creep me out."

"It shouldn't take too much longer..." replied Su.

"For what?"

A few seconds later, Naru gasped and quickly grabbed her crotch with her left hand and pushed her legs together. Su quickly walked to Naru and took the bottle from her right hand and replaced it to the dresser.

"Ah! What the! I knew I had to go, but not this bad!" groaned Naru.

"You should've went before you came here." states Su smiling.

Naru took a small step forward but quickly stopped and dropped to the floor groaning loudly.

"Ah! I don't think I'm going to make it to the bathroom, Su do have anything I could use to go in?"

"Nope, noth'in." replies Su.

As Naru tried to ride out the urge, she was shock to feel Su's hands go under her arms to cup her hands over her breasts.

"Su! What are you doing!"

"I'm going to make you scream in pleasure." replied Su.

This brought an immediate blush to Naru's cheeks, a moment later, Naru looked to be quite dazed and Su could feel her body un-stiffen just a bit.

'Heh, she must feeling the second effect now.'

Su then moved her hands from Naru's breasts to her crotch, where Naru made no resistance to Su placing her hands under hers, then under her skirt to her panties, where Su felt a small wet spot on Naru's underwear through her stockings.

"Your getting incredibly horny now aren't you Naru?"

"Yes..." replied Naru in an almost relaxed tone as she removed her hands from her crotch and placed then at her sides. "Please, move your hands more, or I'll wet myself."

'Great, she's in my control now...' thought Su as she began rubbing her right hand in a vertical motion over Naru's crotch while her left moved up slightly to her abdomen and started to gently caress the skin there.

"Oohhh, keep doing that, it feels great..." moaned Naru.

'Hmm, i wonder...'

"Hey Naru, have you ever wet yourself on purpose before?" asked Su.

"Mmmm, yes, I do it all the time."

Su's eyes widen slightly at this.

"Really? All the time? Would you be willing to wet yourself right in-front of me."

"Sure, I'd love to, I like it when someone watches."

Su now looked surprise at Naru's reply.

'This is getting good...'

"Who else have seen you wet yourself, is it Keitaro?"

"Hehe, no, it's not Keitaro, it's one of the girl's here."

"Who is it?" asks Su really wanting to know.

"I thought you wanted to see me wet myself?" stated Naru as she removed Su's hands from her and turned around and sat up on her knees as she lifted her skirt, exposing her stocking covered panties.

"You can tell me who watches you wet yourself too though."

"I'll give you a hint, she's one of the three shortest girl's here."

"One of the three? That's me, Shinobu and Sara. It's Shinobu or Sara? Come on, tell me!"

"Nope, now are you going to watch me totally drench my panties and stockings?"

"Ok fine, let'r rip."

Naru then sighed and almost immediately, urine began quickly spreading up her panties before trailing down her inner thighs and wetting her brown stockings. About 5 seconds in, the urine reached the floor and began pooling on the floor and her pee then began to waterfall from her crotch to the floor.

Ahhhhhh... That feels SO much better!" moans Naru.

'Hehe, Naru's so different when she's horny.' thinks Su smiling.

"Mmm, all done..." sighed Naru.

"Can I make you come now?" asks Su.

"Sure, but lay on your back."

"Ok." Su does so and lays on her back.

Naru stands and removes her drenched stockings and panties. and suddenly positions herself in a 69 position with Su, who's eyes widened that the position.

"Naru wait, don't-"

"Don't worry Su, I'll be gentle." states Naru as she lifts Su's skirt and pulls down the girl's panties. Naru's own eyes widen at the sight of Su's crotch. "Oh, you look so swollen... I'll make sure I'm extra gently." replied Naru as she gently began licking at Su's reddened labia.

Su quickly gasped at the slight stinging burning sensation that Naru's tongue caused. But a few moments later, Su felt the warmth from Naru's tongue and the stinging pain began to fade and be replaced with pleasure.

"Ah, that feels good..." moans Su.

"Good, now can you start licking me?"

Su happily does so, licking at Naru lightly urine coated labia. Naru smiled and restarted licking at Su's lower lips gently. Su was still extra sensitive though and because of it, came very quickly, as she suddenly moaned out loud, stopping her licking at Naru pussy. Su's white creamy cum slowly oozed out between her labia and Naru gladly licked much of it as she could.

"So, something comes out when you come." states Naru smiling. "I do too, make she you get it all..."

Naru then moved her left hand down her body and used her middle finger to vigorously rub at her throbbing and enlarged clit, quickly increasing her body's urge to climax, she did so till her orgasm broke through her hold, and her own creamy white girl-cum leaving her vagina. However, Su was still recovering from her orgasm and wasn't paying attention until she felt Naru's cum quickly cover the upper area of her face, focused mainly around her eye area then her forehead.

Naru sat up in the middle of her orgasm and as it began to die out, looked down and quickly smiled.

"Oh my! Part of your face is covered in my cum! "Let me help you out..." states Naru as she moves from above Su's head.

Naru then bent over and grasped Su's head lightly in her hands and began licking her own cum from Su's face, starting with the cum in the left dip of Su's face where her left eye lay hidden under the creamy fluid and her closed eyelid.

Once her left eyelid was cleaned, Su opened her eye to see Naru smiling at her before lowering to her face and starting on her right eye. Su also smiled as well.

End...


	6. Su's Horny Concoction Motoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI

"See ya later Su!" states Naru smiling as she left Su's room.

"Hey wait! You haven't told me who watches you." replies Su following Naru out of her room.

But when Su left her room, Naru was no where to be seen, just Sara standing by the door.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Huh? Oh, it went great, thanks for sending Naru to me. I couldn't have done it better myself." replies Su turning to face her friend.

"So, who you got next in line?"

"Um, I think I'll try Motoko next."

"Great, she's up on the patio playing with her sword." states Sara.

"That's good... hey, I need to ask you something." replies Su.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Naru told me that one of two people likes to watch her wet herself-"

"Eww! Are you serious! Naru likes to wet herself!" exclaimed Sara shocked.

"So, I take it your not the one?" asks Su.

"Of course not! That's just disgusting, who was the other person?"

Almost on queue, Shinobu appears walking down the hall to the two.

"Good morning you two." greets Shinobu.

From the stare Sara saw Su give Shinobu, she instantly knew and gasped as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"You can't be serious, Shinobu!"

Shinobu quickly looked puzzled, "Huh? What's going on?"

Su gave Shinobu a shocked smirk as she replied, "Shinobu, I never would have guessed..."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And why are you two looking at me like that?"

Sara then stated, "You watch Naru wet herself!" removing her hand over her mouth.

Shinobu instantly turned completely red from head to toe.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What!" stutters out Shinobu supremely embarrassed. "Who told you that!"

"So it's true!" asks Su.

"N-N-N-N-NO! Of course not! I'd n-n-never do anything like that!" quickly replies Shinobu shaking in embarrassment.

Sara simply shock her head in disgust and left the hall.

"Do you really watch Naru wet herself Shinobu? you can tell me the truth, I like watersports too." states Su.

"No, I don't do that!"

"Heh, deny, deny, deny huh? Well, I'm about to go have some fun with Motoko, you wanna join me?"

"Um... ok."

Su and Shinobu soon walk up to the patio, Su carrying a small cup of 'water', where they see Motoko training with her sword.

"Hey Motoko!" greets Su.

Motoko, who's slightly sweaty, pauses in her training to turn to Su and Shinobu.

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning Motoko." replies Shinobu.

"Hey Motoko..." begins Su. "you look like you could use some water."

Su then offers the cup to Motoko, who smiles and gladly takes the water after sheathing her sword.

"Thanks Su, It's only morning but it's already getting hot, I have to be careful not to dehydrate myself."

Motoko then drinks the water and both Su and Shinobu smile.

"Mmm, this water tastes funny, it's sweet." states Motoko.

"I know, I mixed something with it." replies Su smiling.

"Mixed something with it? Like what?"

"It's nothing bad, but if you really want to know, your just going to have to catch me!" replies Su before quickly running along the patio.

"Hey, get back here!" exclaims Motoko as she proceeds to chase Su around the patio and soon, around Shinobu.

Shinobu was also smiling, Su's plan was working perfectly. Su only mixed a small amount of her special drink with the water so it would take a bit longer for it to take effect, So Su planned to get Motoko's body worked up, hoping the effect would take effect much quicker.

Motoko only chased Su for about 30 seconds before suddenly gasping an "Ah!" as she fell to her knees, holding herself with her right hand and blushing deeply.

Su came to a stop and turned to face Motoko.

"What's wrong Motoko, anything we should know about?" asks Su smiling.

Then, Motoko did something that surprised both, Su and Shinobu. Motoko laid on her back and began rubbing her crotch and grasping her left breast with her right hand.

"No fair Motoko, your starting the fun without us!" exclaimed Su as she walked to the older girl.

"Yeah Motoko, no fair!" added Shinobu following Su.

Both girl's lower themselves to Motoko, Shinobu at her legs pulling off the older girls pants and Su near her chest pulling open her shirt to completely expose the bandage-like covering over Motoko's breast.

Back in Su's room, the girl left her door slightly opened and in walked Kanako. She soon spotted the object she was looking for, Su's bottle on the dresser.

"Heh, Big Brother will be all mine..."

Back to Su and the others...

Shinobu now had Motoko's pants completely off her body while she placed her right hand to the older girl's crotch. Su meanwhile, had completely exposed Motoko's breasts and began licking at her nipples, closing her eyes. Motoko was of course moaning from the stimulation as she willingly let her two friends do this to her body, placing her hands away from her to the deck of the patio.

'Heh, who would've guessed Motoko would just let us do this to her...' thought Su.

Su then heard Motoko suddenly gasp and quickly flinch, she opened her eyes and noticed Shinobu had now removed Motoko's panties and was licking at the area between her legs.

"Heh, you go Shinobu." smiles Su.

Although Shinobu heard Su's words, she choose not to reply and continue licking at Motoko's labia.

Who then moaned out, "Ohhh, Shinobu, your little tongue always feels so good!"

Su was descending her mouth back to Motoko's right breast but immediately stopped and replied with, "What! Motoko too!"

Shinobu quickly stopped and lifted her head, her face beat red.

"Motoko!"

"What?" asks Motoko. "Naru's taught you well."

"Motoko!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" states Su. "Shinobu, so you've done this with Motoko before?"

"N-No! I don't know what she's talking about!" claims Shinobu.

"Yes you do..." states Motoko. "Just two days ago, me and Naru gave you two powerful orgasms AND made you pee your panties."

"Oh really?" asks Su smiling. "So your a trio huh?"

"Ok fine, I admit it." replies Shinobu red in the face. "I watch Naru wet herself and I like it, and I do this with Motoko too!"

"Your just full of surprises Shinobu." states Su smiling.

"Now that this is out in the open, would mind continuing Shinobu?" asks Motoko.

Shinobu nodded and descended her head back in-between Motoko's legs, soon drawing a moan from her.

"Hey, Su..." states Motoko. "Sit over me, I wanna, give you an orgasm."

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to decline on that offer."

"Decli-AH!" gasps Motoko as she feels Shinobu's tongue starting to focus on her clit. "D-Decline, on someone giving you an orgasm? Why?"

"Well, I'm a little sore in that area." replies Su blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... AH!" Motoko quickly places a hand on Shinobu's head and closes her eyes in pleasure. "Tell me Su, have Shinobu ever did this to you?"

"No... I mean yeah, just once. Why?"

"Heh, she knows how to use that tongue huh?" smiles Motoko.

Shinobu silently groaned in embarrassment but continued her action.

"Now that I think about it, yeah, she does." smiles Su.

"All those sessions with Naru really helped... I kinda miss the nervousness of her tongue though, it had a certain something that I liked."

"Well, seems like you don't need my help, I'll just sit and watch if that's ok with you." states Su sitting with her legs crossed.

"I don't mind, but make sure you watch me come ok?"

"Sure thing."

"Good, cause I'm almost there...Ohhh, Shinobu just a bit more..."

It was only a few moments later before Motoko gasped loudly and grasped Shinobu's head in her hand tightly as she climaxed strongly. Her body stiff for just over 5 seconds before immediately beginning to tremble vigorously, a few moments after that, she twitched and number of times before calming down.

"Ohhhh... Shinobu, that was great."

"I'm glad you liked it Motoko." replies Shinobu lifting her head from between the older girl's legs.

Su meanwhile simply smiled at Shinobu.

End...


	7. Su's Horny Concoction Mutsumi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI

"I'll see you guys later..." stated Su standing up. "It's on to my final subject, Mutsumi!"

"Heh, good luck with that." replied Motoko as she sat up and began to run her right hand through Shinobu's hair.

Su left her two friends on the patio and Su headed to her room, where she spotted Kuro walking down the hall from her room.

"Huh? Kanako's kitty-cat..." stated Su lowly as she saw Kuro turn the corner and out of view.

Su quickly ignored seeing Kuro and headed into her room.

"Huh? The bottle is gone..." states Su upon looking to her dresser and not seeing her bottle.

Then she thought of seeing Kuro...

"Did Kanako take it? But what would she need it for? Oh well, good thing I made a second bottle of it..." states Su opening her bottom dresser drawer to remove a second full bottle.

Su took the bottle and went down to the living room, where she met Mutsumi leaving the kitchen, still dressed in the robe she slept in.

"Oh, good morning Su." greets Mutsumi.

"Morning, what'cha going to doing in a few minutes?" replies Su.

"I just cut up this great looking watermelon in the kitchen, but I have to go to the bathroom real quick." states Mutsumi smiling.

"Oh, I won't stop you then." replies Su stepping aside.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Mutsumi walks past Su, who walks into the kitchen and spots the plate with four large slices of watermelons lying on it.

"Hmm..." thinks Su. "Mutsumi likes watermelons, and I want her to drink the juice... Oh! I got it!"

Su then walked to the plate and saw that, of course, some of the water from the watermelon slices had collected in a small pool on the plate. So Su got some paper towel and had it soak up as much of the water without her having to physically touch any of the watermelon. Once that was done, Su threw the paper towel away and twisted the cap off her bottle to carefully pour some of the juice on the watermelons. Since the juice had a clear appearance, it looked like Su hadn't messed with Mutsumi's snack.

Su smiled with joy from her simple plan and replaced the cap to her bottle and made for the kitchen exit, where she met Haruka walking in.

"Su? What are you doing?" asked the woman.

"Nothing."

Just then Mutsumi came back and walked into the kitchen to get her watermelon and left.

"Hey, Mutsumi, wait a sec..." stated Su following Mutsumi.

"Huh? What is it?" replied the older girl turning around.

"Can I join you eating some of that?"

"Oh, of course." smiles Mutsumi. "I'm headed to my room."

"Great."

Su then follows Mutsumi to her room, but before they enter, Naru calls to them from up the hall.

"Hey you two, wait a sec!" calls Naru heading towards them.

Su and Mutsumi wait for Naru to reach them.

"Have you two seen Kanako at all this morning?"

The other two think for a moment before replying, 'uh-uh', shaking there head at the same time. Su then gasped.

"Oh, I saw Kuro near my room earlier."

Mutsumi then began eating one of the watermelon slices and left into her room.

"Kuro? That's the name of Kanako's cat right?" replies Naru.

"Yeah."

"So what about it?"

"When I went in my room, the that bottle of juice I had you try a little while ago was gone, I think Kanako took it."

"What would she want with that?"

"Well, I did use that juice on her too..."

"That means she knows what it does... -gasp- it only works on girls right!"

"Um, I don't know."

"DA*NMIT! She's going to use that juice on Keitaro!"

"You really think she would?" asked Su.

"Why wouldn't she! That stuff you made is just the thing she needs to..."

Naru didn't bother to finish her statement and quickly ran from Su to try and find Kanako and/or Keitaro.

Su then turned to her right and gasped in surprise as Mutsumi wasn't near her, she didn't notice her leaving into her room. Su quickly entered Mutsumi's room to see her sitting on the floor with her third slice of the watermelon in her hands.

"Oh, Su, good thing you came." states Mutsumi noticing Su entering. "I don't think I'd be able to resist not saving some for you."

Mutsumi then picked up the last slice of the watermelon from the plate and offered it to Su.

"Thanks." replies Su closing the door behind her and taking the melon slice from Mutsumi and sitting in front of her and the two of them began eating the Watermelon.

After a few moments, and Mutsumi was about half-way done with her slice of watermelon, she stated, "You know Su, this watermelon is really sweet for some reason." smiling.

"Hehe, yeah, I know what you mean. Almost as if something sweet was poured on it." replies Su smiling.

"Oh, but do you think someone would do that though? Everyone here knows I love Watermelons."

"It's possible..."

Su then noticed that Mutsumi was breathing at an accelerated pace, and her cheeks were redder than normal. Su smiled at this and placed her watermelon on the plate and pushed it out of the way to the left of her as she crawled the short distance to Mutsumi, stating, "Yanno, there are many things about a girl's body that amaze me."

"U-Um, really?" replies Mutsumi looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, and you know what?" asks Su grinning.

"What?"

Su then suddenly kisses Mutsumi, shocking and causing her to fall on her back as her piece of the watermelon was tossed behind her. Su then loomed over Mutsumi smiling.

"S-Su! What-"

Mutsumi wasn't able to finish as Su quickly kissed her again. She closed her eyes and suddenly began returning the kiss, even moaning into it.

When Su ended the kiss, Mutsumi was breathing very quickly, almost panting. Mutsumi then slowly opened her eyes to look at Su, who smiled.

"You want me to do more?"

Mutsumi nodded a silent yes and Su gladly placed her tongue to her neck and slowly licked the middle of her neck vertically. Mutsumi gasped quickly from moderate pleasure this action gave. Su slowly trailed the tip of her tongue down from Mutsumi's neck to the valley between her breasts. Su used her hands to pull away the robe covering Mutsumi's chest.

Mutsumi gasped once again when she felt Su's tongue on the nipple of her right breast. A few moments after Su began flicking her tongue over Mutsumi's erect right nipple, she felt Mutsumi's hands on her head, then going through her blonde hair.

After giving some attention to Mutsumi's left nipple, Su resumed the southern, undoing the 'belt' on Mutsumi's robe and continuing, but since the older girl still had her hands to her head, Mutsumi accidentally snapped the thin rubber-band holding Su's hair in a pony-tail. So Su's hair was freed and tickled Mutsumi's ski as Su traveled down to the area between Mutsumi's legs.

"AH!" gasped Mutsumi as she felt Su's tongue licking at her the area between her legs, covered only by her cotton white panties.

Su continued to lick the crotch of her panties until they were nice and wet and she might as well had removed the article of clothing. But Su decided not to remove Mutsumi's panties and continued to lick at her lower lips through her panties.

"Ohhhh, Su..." moaned Mutsumi lightly squirming.

Su then used her left hand to clear her hair from her face before placing her mouth to Mutsumi's covered labia and sucking lightly.

"Ohh, yea, that feels so good. Just a little more..."

A few moments later, Su stopped the sucking actin and removed her mouth, then noticed Mutsumi's clit through the somewhat transparent wet fabric. Su then proceeded to flick the tip of her tongue over small nub through the fabric.

Su was surprised herself when she did this because she heard a gasp from Mutsumi and her thighs suddenly clamped down on her head. She didn't stop her tongue, but she managed to wedge her hands between her head and Mutsumi's inner thighs and relive the squeezing... until Mutsumi gasped loudly and her thighs went lax and Su's pressing on her legs quickly pushed them flat on the floor.

Su could feel the contractions of Mutsumi's vaginal muscles as they spasmed wildly in pleasurable bliss for Mutsumi as her body was arched up slightly. She was locked in this position for the duration of her climax before it's peak quickly dropped, and so did her body to the floor. Before she was taken by several 'jolt's' of the aftershocks of her orgasm running through her body.

Su then sat up smiling as she watched the fall of Mutsumi's climax rumble through her body.

"And that's the last one!"

Su then thought to herself, 'Hmmm, but it's not the last girl here... there's Haruka...'

End ^_^


	8. Su's Horny Concoction Keitaro

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI, INCEST(Kinda)

Kanako was standing outside her brother's door smiling at what she was going to attempt, a blush also clear as day on her cheeks. and the bottle she stole from Su's room earlier in her right hand.

"Brother?" called Kanako.

"Huh? Kanako?" comes Keitaro's voice through the door.

"May I come in?"

"Uh, sure, of course you can come in."

Kanako gladly does so, quickly closing the door behind her. Keitaro just wears tan pants and a blue T-shirt and is also standing near Kanako.

"Is there something you want Kanako?" asks Keitaro.

"Yes, there is..." Kanako then places the bottle in her right hand in front of Keitaro. "I'd like you to drink this."

"Um, why, and what is it?"

"It's just some juice, I still feel kinda bad about that Annex thing."

"Oh, I told you before, it's ok." replies Keitaro smiling.

"I know, but still, I'll like to do something to show that I'm sorry."

"Heh, well, ok." replies Keitaro taking the bottle from Kanako, then starting to drink the juice, much to Kanako's excitement, evident by her large grin. "Wow! This stuff it really good!" adds Keitaro before quickly beginning to drink the entire bottle.

Kanako then began to quickly undress, dropping her clothes to the floor to reveal her black strapless bra and underwear.

"Ahhh! That's good stuff..." states Keitaro as he finishes off the bottle. "AH! Kanako!" gasps Keitaro upon opening his eyes and seeing her.

"Brother..." sighs Kanako stepping to Keitaro.

"Kanako what are you doing! Put your clothes back on!" quickly states a blushing Keitaro backing away.

But Kanako quickly wrapped her arms around her brother. But a moment later...

"Keitaro! Kanako! Where are you!" Came Naru's voice.

"Oh no!" gasps Keitaro. "Kanako let go of me, I don't want to get the Naru Punch."

"Don't worry brother, I have an idea." states Kanako releasing Keitaro but grabbing his right hand and rushing to the closet.

Kanako opened the door to the closet and quickly pulled Keitaro into it, and promptly followed him into it and closing the door.

Not a moment too soon did Kanako close the door, In came Naru.

"Kanako! Where are you! Keitaro!"

As Kanako and Keitaro heard Naru searching around, Keitaro began sweating bullets as his half-naked step-sister's back was pressed against his chest.

'Oh no! Not now!' thought Keitaro as a familiar action was suddenly occurring. 'What's wrong with me! She's my sister! Ok, just calm down, I just need to think about something else...'

The two then heard Naru's footsteps nearing the closet they were in and Keitaro felt Kanako press against him, Keitaro felt Kanako's rear press against his pelvis and saw her flinch and a small gasp of surprise.

'Oh, brother...' sighs Kanako.

The two then heard Naru's voice, "Oh this is hopeless, I'm just wasting time here..." then heard the quick padding of her feet on the floor as she ran out of the room.

Keitaro breathed a sigh of relief at Naru's departure, but then heard a sigh from Kanako as he felt her panty'd rear pressing a little more on him.

"Kanako! What do you think you doing!" stated Keitaro before feeling himself getting lightheaded.

"It's working quicker than I thought..." replied Kanako as she managed to remove her bra and turn around to face Keitaro.

"W-What are you talking about?" asks Keitaro before thinking, 'This is bad, why did I suddenly become so horny, If I don't get out of here, and she keeps coming onto me like this...'

Kanako also began to think, 'It shouldn't take long for Keitaro to become so horny he just has to do something about it, and when that happens, hehe...'

"Brother, I'm just as horny as you are, feel it..." states Kanako taking Keitaro's left hand in her right and placing it to her crotch.

Keitaro couldn't deny what he felt, the crotch of Kanako's panties were quite wet, but seconds later, Keitaro quickly snatched her hand from touching Kanako.

"Kanako this is wrong, We're brother and sister for cry'in out loud!"

"Not by blood."

"B-But still!"

If Keitaro was going to say something else, Kanako didn't let him as she quickly kissed him. During the kiss, Kanako could sense Keitaro's resistance fading as he slowly began to return the kiss.

But just moments later, was suddenly struck by realization of what he was doing and quickly pushed Kanako away only the few inches that was allowed in the small room that was full of clothing. But as soon as Kanako recovered from the push, she quickly reapplied the kiss.

Just a few more seconds of this action and Kanako felt Keitaro's resistance finally fade to nothing, evident by Kanako feeling the full return of the kiss and his arms wrapping around her waist.

'Finally!' thought Kanako. 'Brother's all mind now!'

Kanako slowly ended the kiss and looked into her brother's eyes.

"Brother, let's gets out of this cramped closet." states Kanako smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing." replies Keitaro smiling also.

Kanako reached behind her and opened the door, upon stepping back, Kanako purposely tripped and held onto Keitaro, caring him with her to the floor, where she felt her brothers bulging lump in his pants pressing against her crotch.

"Ah, brother."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asks Keitaro lifting himself up a bit with his hands.

"Hehe, maybe.' replies Kanako smiling.

Keitaro simply smirked before lowering his mouth to Kanako's right breast and beginning a light sucking on her nipple, promptly drawing a delighted gasp from his sister.

"Ohhh... brother, go lower..." moans out Kanako as she feels her brother pleasurably sucking on her right nipple.

Keitaro obliges Kanako's request and stopped his light sucking to trail his tongue down Kanako's chest, to her belly, stopping at her navel, just seconds from the waistband of her panties.

At the feeling of Keitaro's tongue dipping into the small depression of her navel, Kanako was caused to finch and giggle lightly from the pleasant and quite ticklish sensation.

"Just a little lower..." states Kanako squirming a bit.

Once again, Keitaro fulfills his sister's request, but rather than also removing her panties, Keitaro leaves them be for now, but still places his tongue fully over the crotch of Kanako's panties. This caused Kanako momentarily seize up at the shot of pleasure.

"Your so wet I can taste it through the fabric..." states Keitaro as he starts to pull Kanako's panties down her legs, quickly revealing Kanako's most secret area to full view. "Wow, look how wet your panties are." adds Keitaro as her panties are completely removed and he lifts them to his eye level to see the drenched crotch.

"... I want you brother." states Kanako lowly while a deep blush quickly appeared on her cheeks.

"Well then, it's rude to keep a girl waiting..." states Keitaro placing Kanako's panties on her stomach.

Keitaro then began to unzip his pants to pull his pants down and Kanako drew in a quick breath from anticipation.

As Keitaro began to pull down his pants, he leaned over Kanako and looked into her eyes. Kanako could feel something fleshy touching her lower lips and simply moaned from the slight tingle of pleasure it gave. Keitaro then quickly thrusts into her once and Kanako immediately flinched strongly.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry Kanako..." states Keitaro. "I didn't know you-"

"N-No, don't worry," replies Kanako looking up at Keitaro through slightly teary eyes. "It's ok, I've wanted this to happen."

"Oh, well, how does it feel?"

"It feels wonderful, better than i thought it would, and it's only going to get better." replies Kanako.

About 15 minute later...

Keitaro's door opened and Kanako peeked her head out, after seeing that the hallway was clear, she quietly stepped out, her clothes back on. Kanako carefully closed the door as to not make a sound, but her stealth-like actions were totally blown when she turned around and the piss was nearly scared from her upon seeing Tama floating behind her.

After collecting herself, Kanako walked passed the floating turtle down the hall.

"I wonder if Naru's still looking for me..."

Kanako quickly got an answer to that as she saw Naru coming down the hall.

"Kanako!" exclaimed Naru upon seeing the other girl.

"Tch, well there's my answer..." groaned Kanako before quickly turning and running from Naru.

"Hey! Get back here!" called Naru as she quickly began to chase her.

End


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its character's, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI, FOOD

Naru had recently decided to make herself a sandwich and walked to the kitchen to do so. A few minutes into making her snack, Naru saw Shinobu walk in, who appeared a bit surprised at seeing her.

"Naru?"

"Huh, what is it Shinobu?" asked Naru.

"Um, it's nothing..." replied Shinobu.

Naru could see that the smaller girl was obviously nervous about something, there was also a shade of red on her cheeks.

"... I'll just come back later." states Shinobu.

"Shinobu wait, what did you come in here for?"

"I-It's nothing, really."

"Come on, what is it?" urges Naru smiling.

"Well, I, uh... came to get a banana..." replies Shinobu appearing to blush redder and not making eye contact with Naru.

"Oh, here then..." states Naru pausing making her sandwich to pull a banana from it's group near her and handing it to Shinobu, who takes it.

but after a moment...

"Um, this isn't a good one." states Shinobu.

"Not a good one? What are you taking about? I picked the ripest looking one."

"N-Nevermind! I'll just go!" quickly replies Shinobu before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"Huh? That, was pretty weird..." states Naru to herself.

A few moments later, when Naru is putting away the mayo and knife she used, Motoko walks in.

"Oh, Naru, is something wrong with Shinobu?"

"Huh, no, not that I know of, why?"

Motoko then opens the refrigerator as she replies, "I just saw her and her face was pretty red."

"Oh, She came in here acting a little funny."

"Oh? How so?" asks Motoko taking a can of pop from the frig.

"She wanted a banana, I gave her one then she was it wasn't a good one, but I gave her the best one I saw."

"Maybe she wanted one that wasn't totally ripe yet." states Motoko.

"But why? If a banana's not ripe yet, it's kinda firm."

There was a moment of silence between the two friends before they quickly gained a reddening on their cheeks.

"Noooo..." states Naru in a suspicious-like manner. "Shinobu wouldn't... would she?"

"I... don't know..." replies Motoko. "It's possible..."

"You really think Shinobu would use, a banana?"

"Possibly, I don't think she'd be able to buy a... you know..."

"Yeah, I know."

Motoko then smiles.

"Hey, whaddya say we got to her room and 'accidentally' catch her?"

"What! You can't be serious."

"Yeah, let's doing it, then, instead of just the two of us, we can have cute little Shinobu."

"Hmmm, I don't know..."

"Come on, If she's using bananas, she herself is ripe to join us in our little activities." states Motoko.

"Fine, I'm in, but under one condition."

"What?"

"We don't force ourselves onto her, after all, if we're right, she's going to be pretty embarrassed when we walking in on her." states Naru.

"OK, fine by me, if she freaks out, we'll stop."

"Good, let's go..."

Naru and Motoko quickly head to Shinobu's room, once right outside her door, the two press an ear to the door, soon hearing the obvious moans of a young girl in pleasure.

'We were right!' whispers Motoko smiling nearly ear to ear.

'But we don't know if she's really using that banana.' replies Naru.

'Hehe, there's only one way to find out.' whispers Motoko repressing a giggle. 'You ready?'

'Yeah... Whoa! hold on a sec!' replies Naru before realizing something.

'What?'

'What's our story?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, we have to make up a reason as to why we're just going to barge in on her.'

'We don't need a story, now stop stalling and lets go!'

Immediately after Motoko finished her statement, she quickly opened the door. Naru made the second action by quickly stepping into the room followed by Motoko, who closed the door behind her.

"AH!" exclaimed a nude Shinobu who lay on her back on her bed.

Naru and Motoko saw the completely peeled banana in Shinobu's right hand, she also held the fruit in-between her lower lips a small distance. However, she quickly removed it upon seeing her two friends walk in and immediately sat up trying to cover herself.

"My Goodness Shinobu..." states Motoko smiling as she walked to the girl, followed by Naru.

"So that's what you 'really' wanted the banana for." adds Naru.

"W-W-What are you to doing here!" staggers out Shinobu red all over.

"Shinobu..." begins Motoko leaning over the girl and placing back to a laying position on her bed and moving her left hand from over her small breasts, then to Shinobu's shock, her right hand from her crotch. "Your such a dirty girl."

Shinobu gasps in further shock upon feeling Naru spreading her legs, who is at the girl's feet on the bed.

"Wow, Motoko you should see this, She's pretty wet down here."

"W-What's going on! What are you doing!" asks Shinobu.

"Just relax Shinobu, Naru and me are gonna make you feel real good..." states Motoko. "Hehe, you don't need to use any more banana's.

"What?" asks Shinobu.

As Shinobu asked this, both Naru and Motoko saw the younger girl's tensing stop, meaning she stopped resisting for the moment.

Shinobu then flinched and gasped moments later, feeling Naru's tongue licking at her young lips.

"Hehe, you taste like banana." states Naru stopping momentarily only seconds into it.

Naru quickly re-started.

"Hey, Shinobu, let me see that banana for a sec..." states Motoko releasing Shinobu's left arm and grabbing the fruit from her hand.

"W-Why are you t-two doing this?" asks Shinobu under the pleasure of Naru's tongue.

"Hehe, we're doing it because we like you, we'd like you to join us sometime."

"Wha- !"

Shinobu is suddenly silenced as Motoko gentle placed the 'used' end of the banana into Shinobu's mouth.

"This is why you use banana's huh?" asks Motoko smiling.

Motoko gently inserts the fruit halfway into the younger girl's mouth.

"After your done, you just eat it, other than the peel, there's no evidence."

Motoko then began to calmly move the banana up and down into Shinobu's mouth, noticing moments later, Shinobu didn't seem to resist this action, Motoko even felt the small pressure of Shinobu's tongue.

"It looks like you like that huh?"

Shinobu only moaned, but just a few seconds later, Naru stopped her licking and looked up at Shinobu.

"It looks like she's kinda into it too, I stopped licking but her eyes are still closed."

"Hehe, are you thinking of a certain someone?" asks Motoko grinning.

Shinobu's eyes then quickly opened.

"Oh you naughty little girl you." states Naru also grinning.

"And I bet we know who it is..." states Motoko sing-songly before she completely withdraws the now thoroughly lubricated banana from Shinobu's mouth.

"Say his name Shinobu!" giggles Naru.

"I-I can't..." replies the girl.

"Why can't you? It's just a name." states Motoko smiling.

"Hehe, I think Shinobu want more of that banana." adds Naru smiling.

"Yeah, she likes this banana huh? Sucking it too."

"Oh really? There was sucking action too?" asks Naru.

"And tongue too."

"Heh, speaking of tongue, I better get back to what I was doing." replies Naru lowering her lips to Shinobu's own puffy ones. "Oh, look who came out to play." states Naru smiling at Shinobu's now exposed clit. "Let's give it a little attention..."

"AH!" gasps Shinobu with her mouth wide open.

Shinobu also clamps her thighs together onto Naru's head, who calmly separates her tensing legs with her hands.

Motoko promptly re-inserts the banana into the young girl's mouth, muffling her moans.

"With Naru licking your little clit, your not going to last much longer are you?" asks Motoko.

Shinobu slowly shakes her head no.

"Well, I guess I better get me some action too..." smiles Motoko before removing her hand from the banana and placing her mouth over it and down to kiss Shinobu.

Motoko then moves her right hand down Shinobu's body near Naru's head, but rests her fingers on Shinobu's pubic region and starting to caress the area. Motoko could tell Shinobu liked this from stuttering that occurred in her moaning.

It really wasn't long before Shinobu seized up, biting through the banana, thus breaking the kiss as she emitted a muffled moan of ecstasy.

Naru was quickly surprised with fluid streaming out of Shinobu's body by way of her urethra. The sudden, forceful and concentrated stream to the face initially shocked Naru, but she recovers quick enough to place her mouth over Shinobu's orgasmic urethra and suck up any and all of Shinobu's sweet ejaculate.

Since the banana was now separated, Motoko simply began eating what was left in her mouth.

Shinobu's orgasm soon died out and she began recovering while Motoko looked at Naru's nearly drenched face.

"Heh, looks like she squirts." states Motoko.

"Yeah, pretty forceful too."

Motoko then looks back to Shinobu and smiles.

"Well, your now the third member in me and Naru's little group."

"But that doesn't mean we're totally done with you yet. Hey Motoko, let's see how many times we can make little Shinobu climax." states Naru.

"Ohh, that sounds fun!"

"W-Wait a minute you guys!" whines Shinobu. "I'm too tired."

"Don't worry." states Motoko.

"Yeah, all you gotta do is just sit lay there..." adds Naru descending her lips between Shinobu's legs again, while Motoko places her mouth to Shinobu's right nipple.

"AH! Y-You guys!" comes Shinobu's gasping voice through her door, where Haruka has been purposely listening in on nearly the entire scene...

End...


	10. Shinobu's Gotta Go!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Love Hina or any of its characters; this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), FEMALE DESPERATION (WATERSPORTS)

It's currently in the middle of the afternoon at the Hinata house, while Shinobu sits in her room at her desk doing her homework, wearing a white and blue shirt with a blue-jean skirt and white socks on her feet.

As Shinobu neared the end of her homework, she paused for a moment to stretch out her arms, before returning to her work. Shinobu hadn't put her lead to the paper for three seconds before Naru, quite cheerfully, opened her door and walked in.

"Hey Shinobuuuuu!" commented Naru smiling as she walked to the blue-haired girl's left side.

Naru was dressed in her usual yellow shirt, red skirt and stockings.

"Huh? What is it Naru?" asked Shinobu looking up at Naru.

Whom just smiled and leaned forward to look at Shinobu's face more closely, causing the younger girl to look at her puzzled.

"Um, Naru?"

"Cutie!" stated Naru suddenly and nearly bursting into laughter.

"U-Uhh..."

"You're a cutie! Ya know that!" asked Naru giggling.

"I-I, uh..." trailed off Shinobu, confused as to what to say.

"Come on Shinobu, say it!" smiled Naru.

"Um, say what?"

"That you're a cutie!"

"But Naru, I..." replied Shinobu surprised by the request as she slowly began blushing.

"Come on, just this once? Say 'I'm a cutie'!"

"..." Shinobu had opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"I'm gonna bug you 'till you say iiiiiiit!" stated Naru as she placed her right index finger to Shinobu's nose, causing her to cross her eyes for a moment to look at Naru's finger before looking back to Naru.

"Naru, did you drink some of Su's juice again?"

"Heh, so what if I did? I came to play with cute little Shinobu!"

Shinobu's blush was in full bloom at this statement, before she looked at Naru puzzled.

"Naru, if you can to... play, with me, why did you drink some of Su's juice?"

Naru grinned as she moved her finger that was on Shinobu's nose, down to her lips and surprised her by inserting her finger into Shinobu's mouth.

"I drank some, because, I want be extra horny when we play." Replied Naru in a teasingly sexual tone.

"But-"

Naru had quickly placed her left hand around Shinobu's lower jaw, suggesting to Shinobu not to talk as Naru got to her knees.

"Suck my finger?"

Shinobu quickly looked at Shinobu's puzzled.

"Come on, practice makes perfect Shinobu. Suck on my finger."

Seconds later, Shinobu closed her eyes and groaned slightly. A moment later, Naru felt Shinobu's starting to suck on her finger, grinning at this, Naru began to retreat her finger, then returning it inside Shinobu's mouth.

"Very good Shinobu..." commented Naru before nearly completely removing her finger and adding her middle finger.

Naru noticed Shinobu didn't mind the added finger and after a few more back and forth thrusts, had a 'why not?' thought and slowly pushed her two finger's deeper into Shinobu's mouth, managing to hit the back of her throat.

Shinobu's only reaction to this was a quick squeezing closed of her eye's, Not what Naru was expecting as she raised a brow to this, before smiling and inserting her finger's a bit deeper into her throat and keeping them there. After two quick heaves, Shinobu quickly began coughing and raised her hands to Naru's hand to full out her finger's, covered in her saliva.

"Wow Shinobu, it took you a few moments to cough..." commented Naru smiling.

Shinobu wiped away the remaining saliva from her mouth and turned her attention back to her homework, blushing even redder than before.

"Shinobuuuuuu! Have you been working on your gag reflex?" asked Naru nearly giggling.

"..."

"Oh! I didn't know a cutie like you were such a pervert!" stated Naru now giggling. "There's only one reason a girl would practice not gagging."

"Can you leave, I need to finish my homework." Requested Shinobu.

Naru got to her feet and looked over Shinobu's shoulder to her homework and smiled, "You only have two left..." replied Naru before grabbing Shinobu's chair and pulling the surprised girl from her homework.

"Naru! I have to finish my-"

"You're a pervert girl Shinobu." States Naru as she quickly walked in front of Shinobu.

"No I'm not!"

Naru simply smiled at this and to Shinobu's surprise, sat on her lap, facing her and removed her yellow shirt, revealing her white bra.

"Pervert girl's need pervert attention."

"I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh really? I guess a pervert girl wouldn't allow herself to be given an orgasm by her friends huh?"

"B-But-"

"And I don't think a pervert girl would willingly give her friends an orgasm ether huh?"

"I-I..."

"Oh, and my favorite, a girl who's not a pervert wouldn't enjoy completely, and utterly drenching her cute bear-face panties would she?" asked Naru removing her bra.

"B-But... you... a-and..." replied Shinobu unable to think of reply.

"Heh, and I don't think a pervert girl would be as aroused as you are right now."

"..."

"So, Shinobu, are you a pervert girl?"

"I-I... I'm... y-yes..." replies Shinobu looking ashamed.

"Yes what Shinobu?"

"I-I'm, a p-pervert."

"Very good Shinobu! I know admitting it is hard, but once you realize you're a pervert girl, the better you'll be. Everybody, to some degree is a pervert."

"Everyone?" asks Shinobu looking up to Naru looking happy.

"Yep, everyone."

"So, if everyone's a pervert, even you, why do you get mad at Keitaro all the time?"

An annoyed look quickly crossed Naru's Face.

"Hey, you wanna orgasm or not!"

"W-Well, not rea-"

"Well too bad! 'Cause your getting one!"

"B-But I don't want one!"

"Of course you do, you just don't know it yet!" replied Naru as she removed herself from Shinobu's lap and got to her knees and reached to Shinobu's skirt, before the younger girl placed her hands on her's.

"Naru stop! Please, I don't want an orgasm!"

Naru suddenly stopped and looked up at Shinobu with a wondering looking on her face.

"You, really don't want one?"

"No, I'm sorry."

Naru sighed and returned her hands to herself as she stood.

"Actually, I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have tried to force myself on you."

"It's ok."

"Well, I'm still really horny, I need to get Su's juice outta me before Mai comes, I'm going to see what Motoko's doing." Replies Naru as she picked up her bra and put it on.

"OK. If you're still willing later on..." states Shinobu blushing.

"Heh, sure thing." Replies Naru as she picks up her shirt and put it on before leaving the room.

Shinobu quickly sighed in relief at Naru's departure and moved her chair back in front of her desk to finish her homework. She did manage to finish her work before a second interruption arose, her bladder.

The urge wasn't too bad and Shinobu put away her homework first before leaving her room and going to the nearest bathroom, but she got a little surprise opening the bathroom door.

Keitaro was in the room cleaning it, currently on he's hands and knees cleaning the floor. Keitaro also had a small towel over his nose and mouth, and had looked up to Shinobu once he heard her coughing from the cleaning chemicals in the air.

"Oh, Hi Shinobu, sorry, I have to clean the bathrooms."

"Ok." Replies Shinobu covering her nose and mouth wit her right hand.

"The bathroom on the other end of the house should be aired out by now."

"OK."

Shinobu quickly left the room, closing the door behind her, coughing from the fumes a few more times before her breathing returned to normal.

Shinobu dicided to instead of walking to the other side of the house, would try the second bathroom of the area. By the time she got there her urge was a bit stronger but Shinobu was sure in her ability to hold it. But Shinobu found this bathroom unusable as well as even though the door had remained open to help air out the room, there was still enough chemicals in the air to hamper her breathing.

Shinobu quickly left the room to clear her lungs, but to her surprise, her last cough caused a small spurt of her urine freedom into her cotton panties. Shinobu quickly gasped and closed her legs and wedged her right hand between her legs.

But Shinobu found she had no immediate worry as her hold was still in her control.

"... losing it here wouldn't be good..." commented Shinobu as she removed her hand from between her legs and began walking down the hall.

Although, shortly after, Shinobu heard light, quick steps coming from behind her and quickly turned around to see who it was but saw no one.

"I'm sure I heard..." comments Shinobu.

Just a moment later, Shinobu turned back around and was greatly surprised by Su greeting her. Shinobu had fallen to her rear from surprise, but quickly gasped again and sent her hands between her legs, closing them around her hands tightly and shaking a little.

"What's wrong Shinobu?" asks Su.

Shinobu quickly, got to her feet shaking as she replied, "I have to go to the bathroom!" before quickly, almost running, down the hall.

Su's surprise greeting had surprised a rather long stream of her pee out of her, further wetting her panties, but not yet dripping, any more squirts or streams would cause drips though.

"Well I'll help you!" states Su following Shinobu.

"N-No, I don't want your help!" replied Shinobu as the two neared the stairs.

"Sure you do, you just don't know it yet!"

"I am sure!"

Su chased Shinobu down the stairs, past an uninterested Kanako, But once Shinobu got to the door to the next bathroom, she noticed Su was no longer behind her.

Shinobu was quite puzzled, and worried about this and quickly tried opening the door but found it locked.

"Who is it?" came Mitsune's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Replies Shinobu as she walks back down the hall thinking, 'What am I gonna do? I can't use any of the bathrooms.'

Shinobu quickly stopped in her walking and dropped to her knees as she felt a little more of her urine slipping past her hold.

'N-No, I can't lose it here! I should at least go back to my room.' Thought Shinobu as she managed to clench her urethra closed.

Shinobu didn't want to admit it, but the damage had been done, her loss was an even bigger and longer stream than when Su surprised her, her pee passed right through her panties to her skirt. Shinobu still felt urine inside her and didn't want the rest to come out, at least not out in the open.

Shinobu quickly got to her feet, feeling a small trail of her pee running down her left inner thigh and made her way to the living room, heading Su and Kanako in the kitchen, Su apparently annoying Kanako.

Shinobu carefully began to walk into the living room, trying to get to the stairs with out alerting Su or Kanako, mainly Su though.

"Get away from me!" came Kanako's annoyed voice.

Shinobu gasped lowly as her heard the two coming to the living room and quickly looked around for a place to hide and quickly rushed behind a couch that faced the doorway where Su and Kanako came through. Shinobu sat with her back to the couch and her knees up to her chest, not exactly the best position to prevent a wetting...

Unfortunately for Shinobu, the two sat in the couch she was hiding behind. After a quick moment, Shinobu tensed strongly as she felt her urine trying to free itself from her bladder into her urethra. Shinobu knew if any left her bladder, the small tube leading to the exit would do almost nothing to retain it since it already had the sensation of urine flowing through it.

But as hard as she tried, Shinobu still felt her fluid leaving her.

'N-NO! Stop! Peeing!' thought Shinobu blushing deeply in embarrassment.

But Shinobu's body refused to listen as it continued to release the remaining urine from Shinobu's bladder, thoroughly wetting the upper area of her skirt and panties with her manner of sitting.

As the last of her pee left her, Shinobu saw Kuro walk in front of her, Shinobu quickly began to move to her left, but Shinobu noticed she left a puddle of her urine on the floor.

Shinobu heard Kanako comment on a smell and then to Shinobu's shock, Kuro stated, "Looks like some had an accident, meow."

END


	11. Shinobu The Delicious Treat pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), YURI, VORE (SOFTCORE)

"Mmm… what's that smell?"

This was the first question from Shinobu as she awoke, before realizing that she's blindfolded and laying on a hard surface that wasn't her bed. Those two facts didn't worry Shinobu much until she also realized that her hands and feet were bound to the flat surface she was laying on; and from a faint breeze over her body, felt that she was nude.

"H-Hey, where am I!" states Shinobu quickly starting to panic and trying to vainly pull her hands free.

To Shinobu's relief, she quickly heard Suu's voice.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" replies Suu's voice happily.

Shinobu felt Suu removing the blindfold and once she had her sight, saw that she was in some sort of well lit lab, Suu at her left, also nude; but got the shock of her life upon looking at her own body…

"AH! W-W-W-What happened to me!"

Shinobu saw that her body was completely blue and the texture of her skin quite odd, from the movement of her body, the usual lines that would form from certain positions, remained as a kind of crevice.

"Shinobu calm down!" states Suu. "Your fine."

"Fine! My skin is blue! What happened to me!"

"Well actually, that's not your skin, it's yummy icing!" replies Suu before running her right index finger over Shinobu's belly and creating a line as she gained a generous amount of icing on her finger and sticking it in her mouth. "Mmm!"

"S-So, I'm covered in icing?" asks Shinobu calming down considerably.

"Yep!"

"Well can you free my hands and feet now?" asks Shinobu as she pulls against the restraints, before a few moments into it, Shinobu felt a pleasurable wave go through her before her right arm quickly lifts, but without her hand.

Shinobu's eyes widen in shock and looks back to the restraint to see her hand on the other side of it, but instead of seeing blood, only saw what looked like vanilla cake made up the inside of her detached wrist. Shinobu was about to scream but Suu quickly placed her right hand over her mouth before she did.

"Shinobu, calm down!" states Suu.

Shinobu looked to Suu with fear clear in her eyes as she continued to scream into Suu's hand.

"Shinobu it's ok! It'll grow back."

At this, Shinobu quickly stopped her screaming and looked at Suu puzzled, before she removed her hand from her mouth.

"W-What?" asks Shinobu. "How?" adds Shinobu as she looks and her handless arm.

"I don't really know." Answers Suu as she reaches over Shinobu's body and takes her detached hand and happily taking a large bite of it, covering mouth with blue icing, much to Shinobu's shock.

"Hey! What are you doing! I need that!" states Shinobu.

"Since you seem to have forgotten, I'll explain it to you." Replies Suu. "There was a piece of cake in the kitchen, the smell was sweet, just like you now. The smell drew everyone into the kitchen, you too, nobody knew where the cake came from. You said that the smell was too much and just had to eat it, but the others wanted to eat it too. You grabbed the cake and started running, everyone started chasing you! It's was really fun!" explains Suu happily as she ate more and more of Shinobu's hand, all the fingers were gone, along with most of the palm.

"But… that doesn't sound like something I'd do." Comments Shinobu.

"And everyone chasing one person for a piece of cake isn't something they'd usually do either." Replies Suu. "Anyway, as we were chasing you, you were eating the cake, no one could catch you! You're a much better runner than Keitaro!"

"Can you get to the point Suu, please?" requested Shinobu as she looked at Suu finish off her once attached hand.

"Ok-Ok… So after you finish off the cake, you stop running and tease everyone about how good it was, then Motoko got really angry and started chasing you with her sword, then everyone else started chasing Motoko to stop her. After a few minutes though, you stopped and fell to the ground and everyone tackled Motoko before she could reach you. As Naru and Kitsune held down Motoko; Me, Mutsumi, Sara, Keitaro, Naru's sister and Haruka all checked on you…" Suu then placed a finger on her chin. "Now that I think about it, Kanako was the only one not part of the whole event…"

"What about me!" asks Shinobu.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, anyway, we saw you start to turn blue, you were holding your stomach like you were in pain, you hair turn kinda frosty blue…" replies Suu before reaching to Shinobu's hair and pulled a chunk of Shinobu's hair from her head, bringing another wave of pleasure through her body as she gasps quickly. "…And really firm." Commented Suu as she bit off a piece of Shinobu's icing hair.

"Hey! You can't take off parts of me and eat them!" states Shinobu

Suu only smiled and continued with the story…

"Anyway, once you turned completely blue, you passed out, then you started to give off the same smell the cake had. Everyone started to get drawn to the smell again. For some reason, the smell didn't effect me much and I saw that started licking you, they looked like hungry zombies!"

"Are you saying that the cake I ate, turned me into cake!" asks Shinobu shocked.

"Yep! A really yummy one too! Sara pulled your arm off and Naru chased her for it and someone else pulled your right leg off below the knee."

"Didn't you try to stop them!"

"Of course! I took your head."

"W-What!"

"Yeah, and I brought your head here to my secret lab, I noticed that from your neck down, more of you started to form, so I placed you on that table your on now and you rapidly started to reform."

"So, you saved me." Replies Shinobu smiling. "Thank you Suu! Now can you release me?"

Suu then smiled.

"I can't do that Shinobu."

"Why?"

"I had to wait for like fifteen minutes for you to reform, smelling your sweet scent all that time…" states Suu as she lowers her face to Shinobu's left arm and licks the icing down to the white cake underneath.

"W-Wait a minute!" gasps Shinobu. "You brought me here to eat me!"

"Hehe, you're all mine Shinobu. Seems as long as your head isn't eaten, all of you will come back to eat again!"

"But I don't want to be eaten!"

"You taste so good though!" replies Suu as she walks to Shinobu's feet and grasps her right foot and took a large bite out of it, taking away Shinobu's big toe an the one next to it, causing Shinobu to gasp in pleasure again.

Shinobu then thought, "Why does it feel good every time some part of me disappears?"

"Suu Stop!" pleaded Shinobu.

Suu though ignored her as she continued and within seconds, Shinobu's entire right foot was gone down Suu's throat and bringing waves of pleasure through Shinobu's body.

Suu moved Shinobu's leg from the restraint and began starting on her leg, the farther up she ate, the more pleasure it gave Shinobu, not allowing her to protest being eaten, although she wanted to.

Suu's speed was astounding, within just minutes, Shinobu's right leg all the way to her pussy, which gained numerous beads of what would be arousal wetness, instead were spots of icing; was gone. Suu was also on the table Shinobu was laying on now, on her knees

Suu quickly licked up the arousal icing off her pussy before quickly moving to Shinobu's right arm.

"Suu stop! Ahh, Nngh…" requested Shinobu between the transition between Suu's eating of her leg to her arm before the pleasure started again.

Suu was moaning herself, from the delicious taste of Shinobu as she devoured her arm quicker than Shinobu's legs.

As Suu moved to Shinobu's left arm, pretty much ripping away her arm from the restraint, again, sending pleasure through Shinobu's body as the edible girl looked to her two missing limbs with concern.

Just as quickly as her right arm disappeared into Suu's belly, so did her left arm, much to the unwanted pleasure of Shinobu.

Now with just her left leg remaining, Suu sat over Shinobu's belly with her back to Shinobu and grasped her leg to pull it from the restraint like her arm, but groaned and released Shinobu's leg and placed her hands over her stomach.

"Suu what's wrong?" Asks Shinobu, glad that Suu had stopped.

"My stomach hurts…" groans Suu as she slowly removed herself from Shinobu and slowly walked away.

"Hey, where are you going!" asks Shinobu.

"I have to go to the bathroom, don't worry, you'll be whole again before I come back… with an empty stomach, hehe-ohh…" replies Suu as her giggling was interrupted with a groan.

Shinobu saw Suu turn right after walking a distance and then the sound of a hatch opening and closing. Shinobu then looked at her partially eaten body, but with no arms and only one leg, there was no chance of an escape, so Shinobu sighed as she was forced to wait for her body to regenerate.

Shinobu's reforming didn't take long, just about seven minutes, her hands hadn't formed yet, but everything else had and Shinobu sat up and realized her first problem, her left foot was still restrained. Shinobu looked her forming hands then her foot, after a few moments, Shinobu pulled on her foot, taking a considerable amount of effort for Shinobu to force her leg, without her foot, free.

Shinobu then turned and hopped off the table and balanced on her right foot and started to hop down the hall she saw Suu take, but stop and short distance and look back to her foot on the table.

"As long as I'm like this, the others are probably going to be after me…"

Shinobu then hopped back to the table and looked to her hands to see that her hands were now formed and nervously took her foot from the table.

"I might be able to distract one of them with it…"

Shinobu looked down to her left foot to see that it was starting to come back and hopped down the hall and turned the corner to see stairs leading up to a hatch, looking down to her foot again, Shinobu saw that her left foot was now back and able to walk now and walked up the stairs and pushed on the door and quickly found herself in the middle of the living room of the Hinata house, but then…

"Why are you blue, and naked?" came Kanako's voice behind her.

Shinobu quickly thought, "Oh no! I just finished reforming!"

To be continued


	12. Shinobu The Delicious Treat pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), YURI, VORE (SOFTCORE)

"Shinobu?"

The cake girl nervously turned to face Kanako, who was sitting on the couch, dressed in a black dress with a long split up the front, revealing all of her legs and the form-fitting spandex-like shorts. Kanako was also stroking Kuro who was on her lap, sleeping.

"Um… please don't eat me." Requested Shinobu as she walked out of the hole backwards.

"Eat you?" questioned Kanako. "Why would I want to-" adds Kanako before quickly looking puzzled and started sniffing the air.

This quickly began to worry Shinobu as she quickly looked around to decide which way to run, but was surprised when she heard Kanako's next comment…

"Eww, what's that smell!" comments Kanako as she bring her left hand up to her nose and pinching it closed.

"You… don't like it?" asks Shinobu, becoming relived.

"Of course not! You smell like that cake a friend gave me."

"So that was your cake!" asks Shinobu shocked.

"Yeah, but Naru's still fine, so I guess it didn't work, by the way, why are you holding a foot-shaped piece of cake?"

Shinobu quickly looked side to side to see that it was clear and quickly walked in front of Kanako, who quickly placed her left hand out to Shinobu, signaling her not to come too close.

"Kanako, you have to help me! I accidentally ate that cake, and now I'M cake! And if someone sees me there gonna try and eat me, you're the only one that doesn't seem to be effected by the smell."

Kanako looked surprised at this.

"You mean, the cake actually worked?"

"Yes! Just look at me! And this…" replies Shinobu lifting her detached foot in her left hand. "This was attached to me! Suu said as long as my head wasn't eaten, my body would reform. It's true, Suu ate both of my arms and my right leg before she started feeling ill and said she was going to the bathroom, Suu could be back at any moment, will you help me please?"

Kanako gently moved Kuro from her lap to the right of her, stood up and walked in front of Shinobu and placed her right hand on the cake girl's left shoulder, feeling the soft texture of the icing.

"Amazing…"

Then the two heard Naru's sister, Mai's voice nearby, "Hey, that smell is back…"

"Kanako!" whined Shinobu quickly, worriedly.

"Ok-ok!" Replies Kanako grabbing Shinobu's left arm and began to walk towards the stairs.

Kanako heard Shinobu gasp and suddenly no resistance from her arm, Kanako turned around to see her holding Shinobu's entire left arm and quickly gasps in surprise and dropped it to the floor and looked to Shinobu to see her with only her right arm, she also looked surprised.

"Well you're not a very firm cake…"

Seconds later, Mai entered the room, dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt, the redheaded pig-tailed girl immediately became excited at seeing Shinobu and quickly started running towards her.

"Shinobu follow me!" quickly stated Kanako as she quickly darted to the nearby stairs.

Shinobu immediately did as Kanako suggested and followed her. However, once Mei saw Shinobu's arm on the floor, she gave up on Shinobu for the moment and quickly got to her knees and started eating the detached limb. Kanako stopped at the top of the stairs, also causing Shinobu to stop, as she looked down to Mei focused on Shinobu's arm, then looked to the foot Shinobu still held onto…

"So that's why you have that."

"At least I know it would work as a distraction now."

Kanako then smirked, "Yeah, it would…"

"Um, Kanako?" questioned Shinobu as she slowly backed away.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in eating you, let's go before she finishes with your arm." Replies Kanako quickly walking past Shinobu.

"OK…" states Shinobu before looking down to Mei again, seeing her finish off her arm, then look back up at her. "Um, Kanako, I hope where we're going isn't far…" states Shinobu as she quickly walks back to Kanako.

"No, why?"

"Naru's sister has already finished my arm."

"That quick!" asks Kanako shocked.

The two then heard the quick foot steps coming up the stairs and the two turned to see Mei quickly come back into view.

"Yummy cake! I must have more!" demanded Mei.

Shinobu quickly threw her foot to Mei and she, along with Kanako quickly ran the other way. However, this only bought Shinobu a few seconds as Mei practically shoved the entire foot into her mouth. Kanako and Shinobu turned a corner and encountered Kitsune on the other side, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.

"Hi you two-" began Kitsune, but Kanako quickly cut her off and ran past her, commenting, "Not a good time right now!" as she quickly ran past her, followed by Shinobu.

Kitsune looked puzzled when she noticed Shinobu, then started sniffing the air.

"That smell!"

Now both Mei and Kitsune was chasing then.

"You know Shinobu…" began Kanako as they ran. "If their still behind us when we get to your room, your going to be in trouble."

"What do you suggest then?" asks Shinobu.

Shinobu was then shocked as Kanako ripped her remaining arm from her and threw it behind them. The pleasure went through Shinobu nearly made her loose her balance and fall as now, at the moment, she was armless, besides her regrowing of her left arm, which was about halfway down.

"Ahh!" gasped Shinobu.

"Sorry, but it works…" replies Kanako as she looked back, seeing Mei and Kitsune wrestling over Shinobu's right arm.

Fortunately for Shinobu, the two reached Shinobu's room without any further meetings.

"Wow, I didn't think the effect would be so strong!" comments Kanako as she locks the door.

Shinobu sighed and sat on her bed.

"Finally, I'm safe!"

"For now at least…" replies Kanako as she walks in front of Shinobu.

"Please tell me this condition isn't permanent Kanako." Requests Shinobu looking up at Kanako.

"Well I didn't really think the cake would work so I wasn't really paying attention to what my friend was saying about it, but I do know it is temporary, lasting about three hours."

"I think it's been about thirty minutes since I changed, so I just need to avoid everyone for two and a half hours."

"Shinobu, do you mind if I look over your body now that you're safe for the moment?"

At this, Shinobu gasped and flailed her current arm stump around.

"Ahh! I forgot I was naked! Why'd you have to rip off both of my arms!"

Kanako smiled at Shinobu's inability to cover herself.

"Well I'm sure you'd rather be alive, besides, I don't really think you're naked."

"How? Look at me!"

"I am, if you were really naked, your nipples would be visible, but there's not, so I think the icing is simply a 'tasty' covering."

"I-I think I see what you mean…" replies Shinobu calming down and looking to her flat, icing covered chest. "I've made cakes before, without icing, the cakes are just, naked."

"So you're not really naked. Think of it as though you're wearing a full body suit."

This made Shinobu smile before getting back to her feet. Kanako then looked down to Shinobu's crotch a noticed the white 'arousal icing' over the area and knelt down to getting a better look.

"Interesting, I can't see your labia, but your developing wetness here…" Kanako then ran her right index finger along the area and found that it stuck to her finger. "…Or rather icing… hmm, so when you're aroused, more icing develops over the icing covering your labia." Kanako then noticed the blue icing over Shinobu's pussy turning a shade of red, then looked up to Shinobu's face to see that a redness also developed on her cheeks. Kanako smiled at this, "Your getting horny…"

By this time, Shinobu's left arm had finished reforming and her right arm was about halfway reformed.

"I-I'm not trying to!" replies Shinobu embarrassingly.

Kanako then looked back to Shinobu's icing covered labia thinking.

"Hey, those two times I pulled off your arms, I think I heard you moan."

"U-Um… yeah, for some reason, every time I lose a part of me… i-it, sends a wave of pleasure through me."

"Hmmm… Shinobu, would you mind if I test something?"

"Um… ok."

Kanako reached up and placing her right hand over Shinobu's left breast, "Do you feel that?"

Shinobu flinched slightly, "Kinda, like if I was wearing a thick shirt."

"Ok, how about this?" asks Kanako as she slowly starts to push her fingers into Shinobu.

Shinobu's reaction to this was immediate, closing her eyes as her body tensed slightly, trembling and moaning.

"Squat down." Requests Kanako."

Shinobu did as requested and squatted, keeping herself balanced with her current left arm. Kanako pushed her fingers in deeper into Shinobu and this clearly pleasured Shinobu's body more so than just being eaten as Shinobu moaned more, her sex flush now over her chest as Kanako felt from inserting her fingers, Shinobu's trembling further increasing.

"This doesn't hurt at all?" asks Kanako as her palm started to push into Shinobu.

"Ahh… nngh, n-no, i-it feels amazing!" replies Shinobu moaning.

Kanako smiled and pushed her hand into Shinobu and let it rest inside her as Shinobu was now moaning continuously and trembling vigorously as she looked on the edge of orgasm.

"More! Please! I wanna come!" begged Shinobu.

"Interesting…" commented Kanako lowly.

Kanako granted Shinobu's request and slowly began pushing her hand again, Shinobu's volume of moaning increased further and until Kanako the moment Kanako's hand emerged through Shinobu's back, the section that was pushed out of Shinobu falling to the floor behind her as Shinobu's moaned out loudly and her body trembled vigorously.

Kanako noticed movement below her and looked down to see that a light blue, substance streaming out of Shinobu rapidly, pooling on the floor below Shinobu and quickly raising up in a cone, similar to ice cream in a cone. To Kanako's surprise though, she couldn't be amazed at what was coming out of Shinobu as the cake girl suddenly fell forward onto her as she continued to come.

Once Shinobu's orgasm stopped, she slowly removed herself from Kanako's arm, now leaving a large hole in her chest and Kanako's hand and arm messy with cake. Kanako looked down to the large pile of, something, on the floor.

"Did you just come icing?" questions Kanako.

"I-It looks like it."

Shinobu then saw Kanako place her left hand to her forehead and seem to moan in discomfort.

"Kanako? What's wrong?"

Kanako then stood and backed away. "Nngh, I t-think your, 'cum', is starting to effect me.

"I have to get rid of it!" gasps Shinobu as she tries as best she can with just one hand to get as much of her cum icing in her hand, then looking around the room to see where best to dispose of it, Shinobu quickly chose her window and walked to it and tossed her cum out of the window.

Unknown to Shinobu, this was probably the worst thing she could do, nearly as soon as the highly potent cum went out the window it drew the attention of everyone less in the Hinata house, reigniting their desire to find Shinobu significantly…

To be continued


	13. Shinobu The Delicious Treat pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), YURI, VORE (SOFTCORE), SCAT (KINDA), WATERSPORTS (KINDA)

Shinobu walked back to Kanako

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little…" replies Kanako as she lowers her hand from her head. "It seems like your cum has a significantly increased effect. Your normal scent was just an annoyance to me, but your cum…"

"Well it looks like I'll be avoiding any orgasms as well…"comments Shinobu.

"However, it is interesting that icing came out of you when you came. It leaves me wondering… would you mind if I request something possibly embarrassing of you?"

"Um… it depends on what it is." Replies Shinobu as the blue icing over her cheeks turned a shade of red again.

By now Shinobu's right arm had fully reformed and although she was technically 'clothed' she still placed her hands over her crotch.

"I was wondering if your pee would be icing as well, along with your, uh… poop." Replies Kanako starting to blush at the end of her statement.

"What!" gasps Shinobu embarrassedly. "You want to see me pee… and…"

"It would simply satisfy my curiosity."

"Well I don't have to go anyway…" replies Shinobu looking towards the floor with her blush growing.

"I see… well I guess we should find something to do for the next two-"

Kanako was interrupted as Shinobu gasped and thick, stringy, dark blue icing came from Shinobu's covered crotch before she quickly placed her hands over her crotch.

"I thought you said you did have to go." Questions Kanako as she walks to Shinobu and kneels down to the fresh icing from Shinobu on the floor and looks at it.

"I didn't!" quickly replies Shinobu with her face nearly completely red. "I-I just relaxed as if I had to pee and it suddenly came out!"

"Really? Your 'pee' doesn't seem to have the effect your cum had…" states Kanako before looking up at Shinobu. "Would you mind moving your hands and trying again?"

"I-I don't have any urge to go though."

"Just try… If what I'm thinking right now is true, I may have an alternate plan for you not to be eaten if we can't wait her peacefully for two hours."

"What's your plan?"

"I'd rather see more before telling you…"

"Ok then…" replies Shinobu as she removes her hands from her crotch, revealing an uneven mound from where Shinobu's hand pressed against herself, pressing icing that had come from her against her crotch.

Shinobu then squatted down again and shortly after, Shinobu gasped lightly as another dark blue stream of icing appeared out of her hidden labia and gathered on the floor.

"I-I doesn't make sense…" comments Shinobu as she looks at her 'pee' continuing to leave her, gathering on the floor in a rising pile. "I don't have any urge to go, but I can still pee."

"It doesn't make sense that your cake either." States Kanako.

"… It still feels like I'm peeing though."

Both Kanako and Shinobu watched as icing continued to flow out of her and after about a minute, the icing continued flowing out.

"Are you sure you didn't have an urge?" asks Kanako.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Hmmm… try stopping it."

Shinobu did so tensed slightly, stopping the flow, but a string of icing remained hanging from her.

"Do you feel any kind of urge now?"

"No, nothing…" replies Shinobu.

"OK, relax again."

Shinobu does so and moans softly as the icing restarts it's exit from her, building on the large five inch high pile.

"It looks like, while your cake, you can pee at will."

"Well it's not really a useful advantage at this point." Replies Shinobu frowning as her icing flowed out.

"That may not be true…" comments Kanako. "Stop… 'peeing', for a moment and try pooping."

Shinobu stopped her peeing and looked to Kanako nervously.

"Come on, with the way things are going, I'm pretty sure it would be icing too." Urges Kanako.

"It's just… it's still coming out of, 'there'."

"Will you try though."

Shinobu took a long slow breathe before agreeing. Shinobu used her left hand to remove the lingering string of icing connected to her and after a pause, placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm, even my pee is good…"

Shortly after this, the reforming hole in her chest suddenly sped up.

"Hey, eating that sped up the repairing of the hole in her chest." Comments Kanako.

"Well that's nice to know…" replies Shinobu looking towards her rapidly healing chest.

Kanako then turned her attention to below Shinobu's crotch and from a soft grunt from Shinobu, an object began to emerge below her and began to coil around under her, however, other than the tip of it, which was covered in blue icing, Shinobu's 'poop' was vanilla cake.

"Ohhh, it still feels like I'm pooping…" comments Shinobu with her face red with embarrassment.

Kanako smiled at seeing the cake being excreted from Shinobu.

"I think my plan could be a reality…"

Shinobu then groaned once as she clenched her, 'cake-hole', the white cake underneath her in a neat coil.

"What's the plan Kanako?" asks Shinobu.

Kanako got to her feet again smiling.

"It'll be embarrassing for you, but if our effected friends really just want cake, it'll work."

"And it'll save me from being eaten?" asks Shinobu as she stands, smiling.

"Yep, all you have to do is-"

Before Kanako could explain though, a sudden and hard bang came from Shinobu's door, as the two heard the moan-like chants of "Cake! Cake! Yummy caaaaake!" from their friends.

After the initial shock and both girl's looking to the door, Kanako commented, "They sound like zombies."

"How did they all find where I was!"

"Well the room isn't exactly air-tight." Comments Kanako.

"What are we gonna do!" asks Shinobu panicked, "There's no where to go! I'm trapped!"

"The window!" gasps Kanako as she starts to head to the window.

But Shinobu's door suddenly came flying open, everyone, except Keitaro, rushed into the room. They may have sounded zombie-ish, bu their speed certainly wasn't. Kanako herself gasped as the stamped bowled over her to reach Shinobu, how was nearly tackled to the floor before her friends surrounded her and began eating her, appearing to slowly lower into the crowd.

The sudden pleasure overwhelmed Shinobu as she cried out from the sensations that flooded her senses. Before Shinobu knew it, her legs were gone along with hr hands, Naru and Haruka worked on her left and right arm. Once she felt her pussy quickly fall victim to the mouths, Shinobu gasped of loudly as it sent the largest wave of pleasure through her, but obviously, couldn't come now, and thus, the pleasure stopped, pain never came though.

Now with Shinobu able to focus and her quickly descending into the hungry mouths, she cried out, "Kanako! Where are you! I don't think their going to stop at my head!"

Kanako managed to squirm her way out of the crowd, now missing her dress, just leaving her form-fitting black bra and the tights shorts around her waist remaining. Kanako stood and turned to Shinobu and gasped in surprise as Shinobu was down to her chest.

"Kanako! You have to help me!"

"How!"

Shinobu quickly thought and gasped, "My head! As long as my head is ok my body will come back!"

Kanako was a little wary of pulling Shinobu's head from her body, but did so anyway, reaching over her friends and freeing Shinobu's head from her quickly disappearing body and running out of the room.

Upon reaching her room and locking the door, Kanako looked to Shinobu's head, to see that her eyes were closed, but she was already starting to regenerate.

"Shinobu?"

Kanako tried a few times calling to Shinobu as she walked towards the middle of the room and sat on the floor, but Shinobu's eye's remanded closed.

"Maybe she can't be conscious without her body…" commented Kanako.

Kanako figured that was the case and places Shinobu's head on the floor beside her to her right.

"Well your just a head now, I don't think you have anything to worry about now." States Kanako smiling.

About fifteen minutes later, Shinobu come to, finding her body whole again and sat up smiling, but heard Kanako beside her moan, "Ohh… Big Brother…"

Shinobu looked to her right and saw Kanako embracing a body pillow, with her legs wrapped around it.

"Kanako?"

Shinobu quickly found that Kanako was still awake, evident by her immediate flinch of surprise, before turning her head to face Shinobu, a blush clear as day on her face, although she didn't 'look' embarrassed.

"Oh, your back…"

"Um…" replies Shinobu unsure what to say from seeing Kanako daydreaming.

Kanako released herself from around the pillow and stood.

"Since your whole again, we may not have much time."

"U-Uh, what's the plan?" asks Shinobu.

"OK, it's simple, the other want cake, and you can make cake. So for the next two hours, your going to be making cakes for the others."

"W-Wait a minute! Are your suggesting that I start peeing and pooping in front of everyone!" asks Shinobu shocked.

"I said it would be embarrassing. You'll basically be the cake version of what and ice cream machine does."

"B-B-But I can't do that! Not such a naughty thing in front of all my friends!"

"You have a better idea?"

"…No…" replies Shinobu disappointingly.

The two then heard the commotion of their friends nearing.

"You ready Shinobu?"

"It's not like I have a choice…" replies Shinobu with her face red.

"Ok, Just wait here…" Replies Kanako as she walks to her door.

Kanako quickly walked out of her room to meet the crowd. Suu, who was still nude, stated, "Out of the way Kanako! We know Shinobu's in there!"

"Yeah she is." Replies Kanako. "After you eat her, then what? There will be no more Shinobu. Not eating her head allows her body to come back, do you think you wait until her body comes back before you start eating her again? As a matter of fact, would any of you have the willpower NOT to eat Shinobu's head?"

From this, the crowd unsure, and after a few moments, Haruka rather calmly stated, "She tastes so good though."

"I understand that." Replies Kanako. "But I've figured out a way that you could still eat the 'yummy cake' and keep Shinobu safe."

Almost immediately, the crowd requested, "Tell us please!"

"Well I've discovered that instead of pee and poop, Shinobu produces Icing and cake, respectively. And she can make as much as you all want. How's that?"

The group talked with each other for a few moments before Naru spoke, "Are you sure it's cake and icing that comes out?"

"Yep, a hundred percent sure." Replies Kanako, "You guys just have to take turns."

Kitsune then commented, "We can do that, we were all fighting with each other because there was only one Shinobu."

"Ok, now that this is all sorted out, come get some cake…" replies Kanako as she opens her door, revealing a blushing Shinobu squatting in the middle of the room, with her legs spread to expose her icing covered labia.

Shinobu smiled, then nervously and embarrassingly stated…

"U-Um… w-who's first?"

END

P.S. ENJOY YOUR DELICIOUS TREAT!


	14. Voyeur Shinobu

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), VOYEURISM, MASTERBATION

Not long ago, Shinobu awoke for her morning shower and walked to the bathing area with her body wrapped in a rather small pink bath towel, barely covering her crotch.

But soon Shinobu heard a the sounds of moans come from the door she intended to go through to enter the bathing area. It was a pair of moans and curious, Shinobu stepped to the door and slowly got to her knees, feeling the small bath towel hug her bottom.

Shinobu placed her left hand to the door and gently pushed on it, finding it unlocked and the door slowly opening. Shinobu peeked her right eye into the area and quickly placed her right hand over her mouth to silence a gasp as she saw Naru and Kitsune naked on the stone floor near the water licking each other's most private of places.

Shinobu didn't know what to think, she knew she wasn't supposed to be looking, but she couldn't bring herself to look away, hearing her two friends moaning in pleasure, happily pleasing the other with lick after lick.

Shinobu felt her cheeks get hot as she looked on, that wasn't the only thing ether, Shinobu felt her body warming and tingling. She quickly felt a different 'tingling' from her crotch and look away from the sight in front of her and down to her barely covered crotch and spread her legs a little, feeling the air meeting her dampening labia.

Shinobu lowered her right hand from her mouth and grasped the bottom of the towel and pulled it up over her rear, revealing her wet, hairless labia completely to the air.

Placing her hand over her lower lips, Shinobu felt the wetness that had developed from seeing her two friends. She looked back up at them as she gently rubbed herself, moaning softly in pleasure as she spread her wetness around, making her young labia slick with her arousal.

Shinobu felt her wetness growing, causing her to moan more as her pleasure increased and urge her to insert her middle and ring fingers into herself, with a wet shlick sound as a pleasure filled gasp was forced past Shinobu's lips.

Shinobu withdrew her finger slightly, covered in her arousal juices and plunged them back into her tight hole again, releasing another gasp of pleasure from her as she continued to spy on her friends, hearing Naru's moans increasing in volume.

"N-Naru's… going to, come…" pants out Shinobu.

From the angle that Shinobu had, she saw that Naru head rested on the floor with her mouth open moaning.

Shinobu started a slow thrusting of her fingers into her pink hole, bringing a continuous flow of pleasure through her young body as she forced her eyes to remain open to look at her friends as more moans left her lips.

After a few minutes and the shlick, shlick, shlick sound of Shinobu's finger's repeatedly entering her quivering pussy, she heard the sudden, loud moan of Naru as she came, which signaled Shinobu's own climax as the young girl moaned out loudly, before quickly moving her left hand from the door and pressing it against her mouth as she closed her eyes tightly, feeling her pussy tightening around her fingers, before the muscles started to spasm, ebbing pleasure through her body as her girl-cum squirted out of her in a forceful, thin line against her hand. After the first squirt ended, Shinobu removed her fingers from herself as her hand trembled in pleasure as she moaned hard as a second stream of her cum forced itself from her body onto the floor, once the last of her cum left her, Shinobu fell to her back and rolled over to her left side as her body was taken by a number of spasms as she writhed on the floor as One more short, quick squirting of cum left her body, signaling the end of Shinobu's orgasm as a strong afterglow lingered, leaving Shinobu's trembling on the floor as she pussy continued to throb waning pleasure through her body.

END


	15. Shinobu! You Naughty Girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (CLASSIC), STRAIGHT SEX, ANAL

It's mid day and Suu is currently, in the living room, lifting the cushions from the couches, looking under them and even under a few rugs, it was clear she was looking for something…

Soon, Sarah walked into the room with a cup in her right hand which had a straw, seeing Suu searching the room.

"Hey, you lose something?" asks Sarah walking to Suu.

"Yeah…" replies Suu as she plunges her arm into one of the corners of the couch. "I made something really cool a few days ago from some left over parts…" adds Suu removing her arm only to pull out a ball of lint.

"What does it do?" asks Sarah.

"It makes your most wanted desire come true!" replies Suu excitedly. "But there's a bug with it, I only got it to work once."

"Wow, that is really cool. I'll help you find it!" states Sarah before looking around the room to decide where to start looking.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Shinobu was currently walking down the hallway towards her room carrying a small pink laundry basket of her clothes. She wore a white t-shirt, blue pants and white socks.

A few steps from her room, she felt her right foot step on something, It wasn't painful but Shinobu gasped at the surprise and moved aside the basket and moved her right foot back to see a small oval shaped metallic device.

Intrigued by the object, Shinobu got to her knees and moved the basket against her left side and reached down with her right hand and picked up the object.

"This looks like something Suu could've made…"

Shinobu then noticed the device starting to slowly pulse with a red light.

"It's glowing…"

Shinobu then turned the device over and saw two small needle-like protrusions and was happy this side wasn't upright when she stepped on it. Upon thinking she heard a sound from the small machine, Shinobu lifted it to her right ear but heard nothing and just before moved it away from her ear, she felt it suddenly just from her fingers and latch onto her temple, it wasn't exactly painless thanks to the needles.

"Ow!" gasps Shinobu dropping the basket and sending both of her hand to the device to try to remove it.

Shinobu then felt a sharp pain shot through her head and gasps once more before falling back onto her back, unconscious…

Shinobu came to standing in her own room, with a quickly look over her herself, she quickly saw that she was nude, but since she was in her room, she found no reason to be embarrassed. Shinobu then gasps as she remembered the device and quickly raised her right hand to her right temple but didn't feel the device.

"A dream?" thought Shinobu out loud.

After a few moments, Shinobu took a step towards her bed before gasping out in shock upon hearing a VERY familiar voice behind her call her name and immediately placed her right hand to her crotch and her left arm over her.

"Keitaro what are you doing in- ah!" quickly stated Shinobu as she turned around but gasps again as she not only saw that Keitaro was behind her, but he was naked with his penis ready and at attention.

Shinobu's face immediately went beet red in embarrassment before quickly stepping back and falling onto her bed.

"W-w-w-w-w-why are you here in my room with no clothes on!" stuttered out Shinobu.

Keitaro stepped up to the bed smiling. And placing one knee on the bed and lowering his hands on the bed on ether side of Shinobu's head, literally leaning over the shocked Shinobu.

"This is what you always wanted right?" asks Keitaro. "To be alone with me."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-…" Shinobu continued to stutter trying to get the word 'but' out, however, Keitaro gently placed a finger of his right hand to Shinobu's lips.

"Don't worry Shinobu, it's only me and you here in the house, no one will bother us."

Keitaro removed his finger from Shinobu's lips and she replies, "T-T-This has to be a dream!"

"Well if it is, what do you have to worry about?" asks Keitaro smiling down at Shinobu. "We can do what ever you want…" adds Keitaro before lowering his face down to Shinobu's and kissing her fully on the lips.

Shinobu almost felt herself melt right then and there, if this was a dream, it was amazingly realistic, she could feel the warmth of Keitaro's lips pressed against hers and she could felt her crotch nearly overtaken with wetness. It wasn't long before Shinobu quickly began returning the kiss, moving her hands from her body and placing her hand on both of Keitaro's cheeks. Shinobu quickly dicided, if this was a dream, she was going be make the most of it before waking up.

Upon the kiss ending, the blush on Shinobu's face was now from both embarrassment and arousal as she looked up at Keitaro smiling.

"Um, K-Keitaro…" starts Shinobu's moving her hands from his face and looking away.

"What is it?"

"There's, something I-I've always wanted to do with… to you…" answers Shinobu.

"And that would be?" asks Keitaro smiling.

"C-Can I… s-suck it?" asks Shinobu timidly.

"Of course."

Keitaro then removed himself from the bed and stood up, taking a step back. Shinobu slowly sat up and looking down at Keitaro's still hard penis and a smile crossed her face as she slided her butt off the bed and down to her knees in front of Keitaro.

Shinobu nervously moved her hands up to Keitaro's penis and after a few moments wrapped her right hand around it, feeling the warmth and it throbbing. The next step Shinobu did with little problem, moving her face forward a little, she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of Keitaro's penis once and smiling.

"Heh, it's tastes funny, b-but I like it…" comments Shinobu.

"Well that's nice to hear." Replies Keitaro with a smile looking down at Shinobu, who looked up at him smiling.

This seemed to break the last of the wall of Shinobu's nervousness, as she quickly began licking all around the head of Keitaro's penis, causing him to moan and place his right hand on Shinobu's head. After a little while of this, Shinobu finally wraps her lips around Keitaro's penis and lightly sucking on it and using her tongue to continue licking it.

"Oooh, Shinobu, your good at this." Comments Keitaro rubbing his hand over Shinobu's head.

Shinobu then paused and removed her lips from the penis head and looked up at Keitaro looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, I have been practicing…"

"It's working!" comments Keitaro before giggling.

Shinobu smiles before resuming her pleasuring of Keitaro and wrapping her lips back around Keitaro's member; She continued for a few moments before taking more of Keitaro past her lips and now officially giving Keitaro a blow job as she slowly moves her back and forth.

Although Keitaro clearly enjoyed it, so did Shinobu, told by the frequent 'Mmm's' as she sucked him off.

As Shinobu continued, she sent her free left hand down to her crotch and masturbated herself, rubbing her wet labia.

This scene continued for a few minutes with Keitaro and Shinobu's moans filling the air, until Keitaro had reached his limit and came, spurting thick shot of cum into Shinobu's unsuspecting mouth.

Shinobu quickly removed her mouth with a gasp, but Keitaro's ejaculation wasn't over and Shinobu caught a thick shot of cum over her mouth. Shinobu though quickly regained her composer though and placed her lips back around Keitaro's orgasming penis, even doing a few pumps with her right hand still grasping it.

At the moment though, Shinobu didn't focus on swallowing and much of the cum leaked out of her mouth and trailed over her chin and the more sticky cum trailed down the front of her neck, her hands weren't saved from the 'mess' either, thanks to her hands movement, much of her inner hands was covered in Keitaro's cum and trailed down her wrist.

When it was over, Shinobu's chin and right arm were a mess in Keitaro's cum, but Shinobu just smiled at the sight of her hand and running her fingers over her chin and looking up at Keitaro smiling, his penis still hard.

"It tastes really good… you came so much."

"Heh, I guess you want me to return the favor now huh?" asks Keitaro getting to one knee.

"Actually…" replies Shinobu as she licks her right hand. "I have a better idea… can you lay on your back?" asks Shinobu smiling.

"Sure."

Keitaro then repositioned herself on his back with his penis pointed straight up.

Shinobu then stopped licking her hand and climbed over Keitaro's body and carefully positioned his penis to prod her young vaginal and insert it the short distance till the head met Shinobu's hymen.

"Shinobu…" states Keitaro smiling upon feeling the wall in Shinobu.

"Don't move ok?" asks Shinobu smiling back.

"Don't worry, I won't."

After that, Shinobu closed her eyes and began to push herself down, feeling the resistance and slight, growing pain that came with trying to break her hymen. It only took a few moments after Shinobu started groaning from the pain before her hymen finally broke and she dropped down onto Keitaro's penis with a gasp mixed with both pain and pleasure, but it was more pain as Shinobu sat on Keitaro's waist shaking a little and small streams of blood cam from her once virgin hole.

"O-Ow… that hurt more than I thought it would…" comments Shinobu, leaning forward a little with her hands on Keitaro's chest.

"Do you want to stop?" asks Keitaro placing his right hand on her hip.

"N-No." replies Shinobu forcing a smile on her face. "The hard part is over."

Shinobu then cringes as she lifts her waist up, withdrawing some of Keitaro's penis, slightly covered in her blood, then back down, cringing again, but on the return trip back down, she moaned with pleasure that now accompanied her slow up and down motion.

"Ooohhh… it feels so good!" declares Shinobu's happily before sitting up straight and starting to move herself up and down on Keitaro's penis more energetically.

Keitaro then raised up his knees, allowing Shinobu to lean back if she wanted. Shinobu however instead of leaning back, propped up her arm onto Keitaro's knees to help support herself as she happily bounced up and down on Keitaro's penis.

"Oooh, I w-wish this wasn't a dream!" states Shinobu smiling and moaning. "I've wanted to do this for so long!"

Shinobu opened her eyes to look down at Keitaro smiling and tears of joy trailed out of Shinobu's eyes.

As Shinobu continued happily thrusting herself on Keitaro's penis, panting and gasping as small wet squishes could be heard from the in and out motions of Shinobu's tight vagina taking Keitaro's penis repeatedly. Shinobu's wetness only aided her as she started going faster and faster, moaning, groaning, panting, all the sounds that accompanied pleasure.

Within just a few minutes, Shinobu had gone from slowly thrusting herself on Keitaro to a high-speed, 'fu*king', her arms were no longer resting on Keitaro's knees, her hands were on the floor behind her, her body leaning back slightly with her face looking towards the ceiling with her eyes tightly closed. The sweat on Shinobu's body has caused her body to give off a glow-like effect from the light above.

"Keitaro! It feels so good!" declares Shinobu loudly.

After a few minutes of 'fu*king' Shinobu's movement quickly slowed and moved her hands back in front of her and pressed against Keitaro's stomach and lowered her head to look at Keitaro, both of there faces showed the signs of them about to come. Shinobu was trembling a little, she could feel Keitaro's penis inside her vibrating walls also throbbing.

"K-Keitaro…" trembled out Shinobu with a small trail of drool coming from her mouth that she failed to wipe away. "I-I'm gonna come Keitaro… Let's come together…"

"I-I'll try my best Shinobu." Replies Keitaro with a groan.

Shinobu smiles and with her hands to on Keitaro's stomach began to, rather quickly move her waist up and down on Keitaro's ready-to-come penis.

Both of them only lasted a few more moments before they came, Keitaro first shooting his cum deep into Shinobu, who feeling Keitaro come in her seemed to make her come harder as she suddenly gasped and then screamed in pleasure as her own cum erupted out her urethra and flooded both her and Keitaro's crotch.

Even as Shinobu came, she didn't stop her thrusting onto Keitaro's penis, she slowed considerably, but didn't stop.

When they both were spent though, Shinobu was now shaking and panting from the afterglow of her orgasm and her and Keitaro's crotch was now as messy as Shinobu's chin and right hand still was, but with a more fluid substance.

"K-Keitaro… That was amazing!" states Shinobu panting and with one of her eyes currently open to look at Keitaro while pleasure she ebbed from her throbbing pussy.

"It's sure was…" replies Keitaro smiling and looking up at Shinobu, raising his right hand up to the left of Shinobu's face and caressing her cheek.

"I-I'm probably going to wake up soon, but there's something else I want to try before I do."

"I guess we better hurry then, what is it?" replies Keitaro propping himself up on his elbows.

"U-Um… M-My other hole?" asked Shinobu hesitantly.

"Heh, naughty…" teased Keitaro smiling.

"W-We don't have to…" replies Shinobu.

"No, it's ok, lets hurry before you wake up." States Keitaro.

Shinobu smiling and looked down to her crotch and slowly lifted herself, once her vagina was free, she saw and felt Keitaro's cum drip out of her.

Upon sitting up, Shinobu did a 180 and leaned over onto her hands and knees. Shinobu though noticed a pillow almost leaning off her bed and reached for it and placed it under her arms.

Shinobu then felt Keitaro's hands grasp her rear cheeks and spread them. Thanks to the abundant lubrication on his penis, none was needed on her anus and she quickly felt it prod her anus.

"Ready?" asks Keitaro.

"Y-Yeah." Replies Shinobu, she was clearly nervous, anal wasn't exactly something she tried on herself, but in her head, since this was a dream, why not try it?

Shinobu then soon felt Keitaro's hard penis enter into her and she gasped suddenly at the uncomfortable pain it brought, but Shinobu didn't object it and allowed Keitaro to slowly enter all of himself into her, groaning the entire time and moving her hand under the pillow and grasping the end, at the complete insertion though, that was it for Shinobu as she quickly states…

"It hurts! Pull it out!" requested Shinobu.

Keitaro replied with action, quickly pilling, but that quickly caused Shinobu to gasp and clench her anal muscles hard, which only made it more difficult for Keitaro to remove himself. Shinobu even raised her rear up, no longer having her knees on the floor only her toes.

"Shinobu, you have to relax." States Keitaro.

"I-I'm sorry!" replies Shinobu.

Once she tried to relax and Keitaro pulled again, Shinobu immediately clenched back up, but that only brought her the sensation that her butt was being pulled inside out, which caused her to gasp loudly.

Shinobu came too with a start, quickly seeing Naru, Sarah, Mutsumi, Motoko, Kitsune and Haruka in front of her, she also noticed Suu to her right, seeing the device that was attached to her temple in her hands.

"Welcome back Shinobu!" greeted Suu.

"Wha…"

Haruka then stated, "What ever that thing is, I want it!"

Shinobu was a bit puzzled but felt the crotch of her panties completely soaked and looked down and gasped once she saw that the crotch of her pants had a very large wet spot in the crotch, Shinobu immediately sent her hands over her crotch to cover herself.

Sarah then asked, "What happened Shinobu? You sounded like you REALLY enjoyed yourself."

"I-I made sounds!" gasps Shinobu.


	16. Su's Horny Concoction Haruka

LOLI, VIOLENCE

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of it's characters, this is just a work of Fiction.

Su currently skipped happily down the halls of the Hinata house, dressed in her usual attire, a sailor outfit with a white shirt and blue skirt; she was also barefoot at the moment. Su had removed the rubber band on her hair, allowing her shoulder-length blonde hair to hang freely.

She also skipped down the hall with her hands behind her back, until she reached her destination, Shinobu's room, moving her right hand from behind her and pushing open the unlocked door and busting into the room.

"Shinobuuuuu!" cheers the happy girl.

The girl in question currently sat on the chair at her desk, and gasps immediately from the shock of Su's entrance. Shinobu's face was completely red, and hid her right hand with her left. She currently wore a pink shirt and blue shorts.

"Ya busy Shinobu?" asks Su as she walks to Shinobu's right side.

"U-Umm…" replies Shinobu.

From Shinobu's current lack of response, Su noticed an odd but familiar, musky smell and soon smiles at Shinobu.

"So that's why your face is so red, Shinobu's being naughty all alone in her room."

"What do you want Su?" Shinobu asks, with a small frown as she looks to her desk, where her math homework currently lay in front of her.

"Well, I'll just get right to it…" began Su. "I want you to be my partner-in-crime again!"

Shinobu then looked back to Su with a look of anger on her face, which puzzled Su.

"Something wrong?" asks Su.

"I'm not going to end up turned into a cake again am I, or try one of your new creations?"

"hehe, nope." replies Su with a smile, before moving her left hand from behind her and revealing a familiar bottle to Shinobu.

"You still have that stuff?" asks Shinobu with mild surprise.

"Yep, there's just enough for a few more 'victims'." states Su smiling.

"So that's the last of the horny juice?"

"Yep."

"So who are going to be the last victims? You already had everyone drink it." asks Shinobu.

"Not everyone, theirs still Haruka and Mai, Naru's little sister."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, out side the currently open door of Shinobu's door, Kanako's cat, Kuro, sat at the side of the door, listening to Su's plan for Haruka being the first.

After hearing that Haruka was up first, Kuro turned and ran down the hall, the bell on it's tail chiming as he ran down the hall. Kuro headed down the stairs, to the living room where Kanako and Haruka occupied, Kanako was currently napping on the cushioned chair, wearing a slender black and red dress. Haruka sat on the couch, dressed in her regular clothes, a purple shirt with a tan colored apron and matching shorts. Haruka wasn't sleeping though, she watched TV as she smoked a cigarette.

Kuro made his way down the stairs and hopped up onto the left armrest of the chair Kanako was sitting it and looked to Haruka

"You should probably leave, meow…" states Kuro.

"Hmm? And why do you say that?" asks Haruka.

"I over eard Su talking to Shinobu about using that special juice on you… meow." states Kuro before carefully hopping down onto Kanako's lap and laying down.

Haruka though smiled at Kuro's statement.

"So, It's my turn huh, and here I thought Su forgot all about me."

Haruka then stood…

"It's you who might want to warn Kanako to leave." adds Haruka, before leaving the room, to the kitchen.

Kuro was puzzled by Haruka's comment, but soon, Su and Shinobu came down the stairs and Kanako began to wake up, stretching out her arms.

"Hey Kanako, you know where Haruka is?" asks Su, the bottle in her left hand.

Kanako looked mildly annoyed at Su's presence upon her waking, but looked to her and she opens her mouth to speak, but stopped as she saw the familiar bottle in Su's hand.

"Don't tell me your going to give that juice to Haruka." states Kanako.

"Yep! Haruka, then May!" replies Su happily.

"I wouldn't suggest having Haruka as your target." answers Kanako.

"Why?" asks Shinobu.

"I'll just say that you'll both regret it." states Kanako, standing, causing Kuro to hop down to the floor, then back up onto the chair and hopping onto Kanako's right shoulder, before she left the room.

Both Su and Shinobu looked puzzled at Kanako's warning, and Shinobu states…

"Maybe you should take Kanako's advice."

Su placed her right hand to her chin in thought, 'Hmming' for a moment before…

"Nope! Let's find Haruka!"

Shinobu sighs in disappointment, and wondering about Kanako's warning.

Su and Shinobu didn't have to leave the room before Haruka walked back into the room, holding a small glass cup with blue juice in her right hand and her cigarette in the other.

"No need, I'm right here." she states before taking a drink of her juice.

"Hey Haruka…" states Su, quickly walking towards the older woman. "Would you mind trying some of this after your done with what your drinking?"

"Sure." replies Haruka, smiling as she walks pass Su and sat back down on the couch.

Su then happily sat next to Haruka and Shinobu sat next to Su as they waited for Haruka to finish her drink. After just a little of the Haruka's original juice was left, she let Su pour some of her juice into the glass and drank it up.

"Mmmm, that's really good." replies Haruka, smiling from the taste of the juice before licking her lips.

Su meanwhile smiles with anticipation while Shinobu looked nervous, remembering Kanako's warning.

"Naru said it tasted like liquid candy." states Su.

"That's a good description." replies Haruka as she leans forward and places the glass down on the table in front of her.

Upon sitting back, Su saw Haruka close her eyes and moan softly as her cheeks started to redden. Seeing that Haruka was now under the influence of her juice, Su stood up and walked in front of her and quickly removed her shirt, revealing her flat chest.

Haruka opened her eyes after this and Su saw that Haruka's eyes were a little faded, or glazed, though Haruka saw Su topless and smiles, Su though asks…

"How do you feel Haruka?"

Haruka lifted her cigarette to her mouth to take a drag before calmly blowing the smoke out of her mouth and replacing the cigarette in her mouth.

"Just fine…" Haruka replies, before getting to her feet. "I have a surprise for the two of you, follow me…" adds Haruka before walking out of the room.

Intrigued, Su and Shinobu followed behind as Haruka lead them through the halls. Shinobu soon looked to Su and asks…

"Are you sure the juiced worked? Shouldn't Haruka be on the floor already?"

"Not everyone reacted the same way." Replies Su in a whisper, before giggling a little, "Maybe we'll see a side to Haruka we don't know about!"

"Hmmm…" comments Shinobu, looking back to Haruka leading them, thinking about Kanako's statement 'I'll just say that you'll both regret it.' 'What could Kanako mean by that?' thinks Shinobu.

The three stopped in the middle of a long hallway and Haruka walked to the right side of the hall and ran her right hand over the wall for a moment.

"What are you doing?" asks Shinobu.

After a moment, Haruka commented, "Ah, here we go…" with a push of her hand, the wall gave way to a hidden door that Haruka push open, causing both Su and Shinobu to gasp in surprise.

"Ok, you two, inside!" states Haruka, sternly.

Shocked by Haruka's sudden tone, the two younger girl's froze where they stood.

"NOW!" suddenly states Haruka.

The sudden shout jared Su and Shinobu from their frozen shock and they quickly walked through the door, finding the other side a large spacious room, with numerous devices of sexual nature; dildoes and vibrators of various sizes, chairs with large vibrators coming up through the seats, straps coming from the ceiling which were used to tie a subject up and prevent them from touching the floor and many other devices of varying sizes.

"Whoa…" gasps Su, while Shinobu's mouth was agap, her cheeks red.

A sudden, loud crack behind them causes them to gasp and turn around, gasps again upon seeing Haruka, void of her clothes, wearing what could only be called a dominatrix outfit, black straps covered her legs, waist and arms, her chest and crotch, fully visible; the outfit wouldn't be complete without the classic black stiletto heels. She also held a long whip in her right hand.

"Naughty, Naughty little girl's…" states Haruka, a sinister smile on her face.

As Su and Shinobu began to slowly back away from Haruka, Shinobu comments, "I think this is what Kanako was talking about."

"Their's no point in running now…" states Haruka as she walks towards them.

Su and Shinobu continued to back away, until they both nearly at the same time stepped back on a vibrator and slipped back on the butts, allowing Haruka to close the gap between them and stand just a foot in front of them.

"I'm going to have fun punishing you naughty girl's…" states Haruka, cracking her whip once, "… And it's going to hurt, good…"

Shinobu was looking so worried that she seemed to be on the verge of crying, but Su, she had so many thoughts going on in her head that a blank stare was on her face and an odd smile, like she didn't know if she should be smiling.

"Start stripping." orders Haruka.

Su quickly obeyed and began removing her skirt, though Shinobu didn't…

"You too." states Haruka, seeing Shinobu yet to remove her clothes.

Su was pulling down her skirt and panties, revealing her bald labia while Shinobu shook her head 'no' as she backed away into the sea of dildoes and vibrators that was behind them.

"I-I didn't do anything though."

Haruka's smile sifted to a frown as she stepped pass Su, to Shinobu and lifted her right foot and sent it down to Shinobu's crouch, the pointed heels digging into the top of her labia, which prompted a gasp of pain from the blue-haired girl and sending her hands down to the heels.

"Shinobu, we can do this the hard way…" states Haruka, before bringing the whip to her lips and licking it little before… "Or we can do this the easy way… I'd prefer the hard way…"

After a moment, Shinobu moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt and began to remove it, revealing her flat, naked chest.

"Hmm, that's a shame…" replies Haruka, before removing her heel from Shinobu's crotch, causing Shinobu to sigh in relief as she sent her hands down to her crotch and rubbed herself. "I didn't say you can start rubbing yourself…" states Haruka as she caresses the whip over Shinobu's small creamy white hands. "Take off the shorts, and underwear if your wearing any."

"B-B-But…" stutters out Shinobu, looking up at Haruka, her entire face red.

Haruka smiles a little and knelt down in front of Shinobu and places her left hand under Shinobu's chin.

"Shinobu, I know all about your perverse little relationship with Naru and Motoko. All three of you need a good long session of my whip…" states Haruka, bringing the whip up to Shinobu's cheek and running it over her skin, causing her to tremble and look fearful. "heh, cute little Shinobu, your trembling is such a turn on, much more than that trouble maker, Kanako."

"You did this with Kanako?" asks Su, completely nude as she sat on her legs, facing Haruka and Shinobu.

"I sure did." replies Haruka, looking to Su with a smile. "She was a tough little thing, but she cracked eventually, I had her begging at my feet to make her come."

"Wow…"

"And I plan to do the same with the two of you…" replies Haruka before moving her let hand from Shinobu's chin and standing back up, moving her left hand up to the cigarette in her mouth and taking a drag from it before speaking, to Shinobu, "Now Strip."

Shinobu slowly began doing so, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts and pulling them off, revealing her white panties underneath, which had a wet spot in the crotch.

Haruka finished off the cigarette before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it.

"You better hurry up Shinobu, or Su is going to pay for your slowness with my whip."

"What!" gasps Su, quickly standing and backing away.

Shinobu's shorts were only at her ankles before looking up to Haruka with a surprised look on her face, which Haruka smirked at.

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?"

After a moment of no reply, before ether Su or Shinobu could react, Haruka whipped her whip to her right, catching Su across her belly, causing the dark-skinned girl to wail in pain and lower her hands to her stomach and drop to the floor on her knees.

"Su!" gasps Shinobu.

"Strip faster! I will not warn you again." states Haruka sternly.

"O-Ok! Ok!" quickly replies Shinobu, tossing the shorts from her feet and quickly pulling down her panties, revealing her bald labia.

"Good, now that both of you are naked, I want you both to pick out a certain kind of dildo around you, any dildo with a suction on the base."

Su was still doubled over in pain and Haruka looked to her and states, "Su, unless you want another taste of my whip, get moving."

Su slowly leaned upright, tears trailing down her face as her arms wrapped around her stomach, she slowly removed her arms from her belly and looked down to see a red line across her belly, Haruka had broken skin.

Su quickly flinched in fear upon hearing Haruka crack the whip.

"Move it!" commanded Haruka.

Su and Shinobu quickly got to their hands and knees and searched through the sea of various dildos and vibrators, spanning a rainbow of colors. While they could easily find dildoes with the suction cups as bases, they only found large ones. When they neared each other though, Shinobu states, not looking at her…

"Nice going Su, Haruka's crazy."

"How was I supposed to know Haruka would turn out like this?"

Su's statement was quickly finished with another wail of pain as Haruka struck her across the back with the whip.

"There's no need to whisper." states Haruka. "If you have something to say, say it loud enough for everyone to hear."

Su's back stung with pain as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Shinobu had cringed from Haruka's second strike to Su and wisely kept her mouth shut, her milky white skin still in one piece.

After a few more moments, Haruka states…

"Hurry and make your choices, or both of you…" states Haruka, before realizing Shinobu's skin was clean, "…better yet, Shinobu will have a taste of my whip."

"What!" gasps Shinobu, looking back."

"Ten, nine…" began Haruka.

Shinobu gasps again and desperately searched through the sex toys, but at the five second mark, gave up trying to find a small one and picked the first suction-cup dildo she could reach, a pink, foot-long, one inch wide dildo in the shape of a penis. Shinobu smiled at at least making a choice, but looked over to Su and gasps as Su sat up on her legs, with her arms folded over her chest. Shinobu was shocked, Su was deliberately refusing to chose a dildo and gasps in horror upon hearing…

"Times up."

From Haruka, THEN Su reached down with her right hand and picked up a dildo in front of her, it was similar to Shinobu's but blue instead.

"Well, well, well, looks like Su is a bit angry with you Shinobu." comments Haruka.

Before Shinobu could turn to look at Haruka and plead with her not to hit her, Shinobu wailed out in pain as she felt the whip, striking her down her right shoulder and down her arm, adding a nice red line down her arm as Shinobu fell to her left, moving her left hand to grasp her injured arm, but the pressure of her hand caused more pain, preventing her from any sort of soothing relief as she cried.

As Shinobu began to recover from the pain, she looked to Su with anger on her face, Su also looked at her and smirked.

"The two of you…" states Haruka, now a few feet away from the area of toys. "Come near me."

"The two girl's grabbed their chosen dildos and got to there feet and walked in front of Haruka.

"The two or you are going to play a game, or, competition, which should turn out interesting because of Su's action a little while ago… face each other and place your chosen toys on the floor, pointed up and make sure it's secure on the floor." began Haruka.

The two girl's did as instructed, faced each other and secured the base of their dildos to the floor.

"Good, Now squat down over it and insert it into your pussy."

Both girl's were wary of this and looked to Haruka.

"Do it, or…" states Haruka, lifting her whip a little.

This 'suggestion' quickly caused the girl's to obey, standing over the upright rods and lowering their hips, through groaning and wriggling, both girl's managed to push the large dildoes into their small holes.

"Good, This is how the competition will go…" begins Haruka. "You will thrust yourselves up and down on the dildos, every time one of you comes, I'll strike the other on the back with my whip."

"WHAT!" gasps both girl's.

"If you don't want to get hit, I suggest you fu*k yourselves like there's no tomorrow. The game ends when I say it does, or if one of you collapse, passes out, or otherwise is unable to continue."

"This is crazy!" states Shinobu.

"This is punishment! Now start!" replies Haruka, cracking her whip to signal the two girl's to start.

With a silent disappointed groan from them both, Su and Shinobu began and started pushing themselves further down onto the large dildos, both groaning from the size, depth and also pleasure that it gave, before they lifted themselves up, them back down… they began slowly.

"Good…" comments Haruka, before walking behind Shinobu and running the whip slowly across her back, causing the younger girl to flinch in fear and stop her action, beginning to tremble. "I wonder which of you will come first…" Haruka places her left hand on Shinobu's left shoulder and felt her shaking and smiles. "Shinobu, you're shaking like a leaf…" Haruka then leaned forward to whisper into her right ear. "Are you scared?"

Shinobu slowly nodded her head as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Then you better start bouncing…" suggests Haruka, before the two hears a moan of pleasure from Su, causing both Haruka and Shinobu to look up to see Su leaning forward with her hands on the floor as she thrusts her hips up and down onto the dildo. "Heh, or your friend Su is going to claim the first orgasm, and I'm going to add some color to your back."

"O-Ok…" replies Shinobu, before quickly resuming her up and down motion on the dildo, going faster than before, but still slower than Su since she had stopped, preventing her vagina from becoming wet and stretched enough to comfortably bounce her hips up and down quickly.

Haruka stood back up straight and smiles, slowly circling the two.

"Perverted little girl's, look at you go…" states Haruka as she walked back around Shinobu, "Stuffing your pussies like this."

Su's hips were moving faster and she was moaning out even more, while Shinobu was still going slow, but more importantly, not moaning out like Su was.

"It looks like Su is going to beat you Shinobu." comments Haruka from behind. "Look how much of it she's taking, nearly half…" Haruka then crouched down for a moment to see how far down the dildo did a 'ring' of wetness reach on it. "heh, and it looks like your only taking a quarter of it's length…"

The fear of feeling the sting of the whip against caused Shinobu to cry more before groaning as she pushed herself down, and Haruka saw that she was lowering herself down to take more of the dildo inside of her pussy.

"Good, there ya go Shinobu." comments Haruka, before standing back up.

Shinobu groaned through half of the dildos length, before leaning forward much like Su was doing and placed her hands on the floor and began to lift her hips, moaning out as she felt the depth of the dildo in her retreating. Shinobu slowly managed two full thrusts onto the Dildo, until, to her horror, she heard…

"I'm coming!"

Gasping, Shinobu look up to Su and saw her bouncing her hips up and down very quickly as she groaned for a moment soon impaling herself onto the dildo hard as a loud scream left her lips, signaling her achieving her orgasm.

Shortly after seeing Su's come, Shinobu slowly looked back to Haruka.

"Aww, too bad, too slow again…" Haruka states, raising the whip.

"H-Haruka, p-please…" begs Shinobu, tears streaming down her face.

With a crack, Haruka brought the whip down to Shinobu's back, releasing a wail of pain from her as she arched back from the pain and her legs giving out on her for a moment, causing her to fall onto the dildo, another gasp of pain left her lips as the dildo was forced through her cervix and she sat on her leg's, before falling back on her back, bending the dildo so far that the suction-cup on the base popped free, though with the depth of penetration, the dildo remained lodged inside of her as Shinobu cried on the floor.

As Su was beginning to recover from her orgasm, she looked up to see Shinobu writhing on the floor in front of her, but something else soon caught her attention, Haruka, the older woman looked a little dizzy and raised her left hand to her face for a moment before shaking her head. Su smiled at this, the juice's effect had ended.

After recovering, Haruka looked down to Shinobu crying at her feet, then her whip, dropping it to the floor.

"Finally!" states Su, with a sigh of relief and lifting herself off the dildo, now covered in her white, creamy cum. Standing with her legs a little shaky from her orgasm.

Haruka then looked towards Su, with the same sinister smile.

"Don't look so happy, that juice Mai have run it's course, but you naughty girl's still need more punishment." states Haruka.

Su then looked worried and backed away a few steps.

"But don't worry, I won't be using my whip anymore… You, Su, are going to assist me."

"Huh?" replies Su.

Haruka then looked down to Shinobu and states, "On your stomach."

Without question, Shinobu quickly did so, though she felt the pain in her cervix and womb as she rolled over to her stomach. Haruka then stepped over Shinobu and sat on her back, facing Su, then placed her hands to each cheek of Shinobu's rear and spread them wide, revealing her brown anus.

"Shinobu's pussy is all full now, so we only have one alternate, I want you to take the dildo you just finished fu*king and use it on Shinobu's cute little a*s." states Haruka.

"WHAT!" gasps Shinobu. "The biggest thing I've had in there were fingers!"

"Well, time to upgrade." comments Haruka.

Haruka saw that Su was hadn't yet moved from her telling her what she wanted her to do and states…

"Su, if you don't do this, then you will be the one in Shinobu's place."

At this, Su stepped to the dildo she just used and removed it from the floor and walked between Shinobu's legs and sat down on her knees.

"Su! Don't do it!" pleaded Shinobu, trying to wriggle free, but failing.

Su then asks, "Um, can I use my hand first? To stretch Shinobu out first?"

"Hmm… actually, forget the dildo." states Haruka, "Your going to fist Shinobu's a*s."

Shinobu didn't like this ether, but she figured it was better than taking a foot-long dildo.

"BUT!" quickly states Haruka. "You can't just shove you hand up Shinobu's butt as it is, you'll tear it in two without any lube… I want you to lick her a*s, make it nice and wet…"

Before Su could complain, the three heard…

"That's enough…"

Looking to the door they entered, the three saw Kanako.

"Haruka…" began Kanako. "You just don't know when to quit huh?"

"Heh, back for more?" asks Haruka, releasing Shinobu's cheeks, then standing as she grabs her whip. "Didn't get enough of my whip last time?"

"It's one thing when your victim enjoys it, but do those two look like they're enjoying themselves?" asks Kanako, as she walks towards Haruka.

Haruka then looks down towards Su, who looked worried, then behind to Shinobu, who looked up at her with tears in her eyes, before looking back to Kanako, "Fine, you two can leave."

Su quickly got her feet as Haruka removed herself from over Shinobu. Su then helped Shinobu and pulled out the dildo from her, who gasps in pain and sent her right hand down to her crotch as Su helped her up to her feet. The two gathered their clothes and hurried pass Haruka, then Kanako and out of the room.

"Never again!" quickly states Shinobu as she and Su rushed down the hall, "Haruka is off-limits!"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" replies Su.

Back in the hidden room, Haruka stepped up to Kanako and gasps her by her chin.

"Me and you need to have a little talk." States Haruka, smiling.

Kanako simply blushed in response…

END.


End file.
